Secretos del corazón, beso misterioso
by Yog la Sombra del Amor
Summary: Durante las vacaciones de verano, un año después de la batalla contra Malonnyotismon, Davis se encuentra en la misma playa que sus amigos y familiares. Lo que no sabe, es que tres de sus amigas tienen el mismo interés en él, y Davis se verá atrapado en un cambio muy importante de su vida. (Cuarteto Daigatomimikari, y poderes especiales.)
1. Alianzas inesperadas.

Capítulo 1. "Alianzas inesperadas"

Era temprano en la playa ese día, y muy cerca del hotel, caminando muy pensativo estaba cierto chico pelirrojo, llamado Davis. Él estaba pensando en sus amigos en estas vacaciones, y en una amiga muy especial para él, ya ha pasado un año desde la batalla final, cuando enfrentaron a Malonmyotismon y su cubo de ilusión.

En ese tiempo algunas cosas cambiaron, y Davis ahora de doce años, esta pensando hondo en su amor por Kari, la elegida de la luz que es muy especial para él.

Con el tiempo el sentimiento no desapareció, si no que se incremento, y ahora en estas vacaciones donde por casualidad o destino, todos sus amigos hasta los mayores se han reunido, él no puede apartar sus ojos de Kari.

Solo que parece que Kari no esta interesada en él.

Davis suspira y decide regresar al interior del hotel y dormir un poco más, era antes de la salida del sol su caminata, y como era muy temprano hacia algo de frío.

Davis regresó al hotel, para dormir un poco más, y al rato ver que pasa en este día, pero, él ya se esperaba que como siempre, TK y Kari estén juntos sin separarse ni por un momento.

Davis suspira, y desea que estas vacaciones acaben pronto...

Mientras dentró del hotel...

Kari suspira. Recostada como ella estaba, no dejaba de dar vueltas en la cama, todo por que no puede apartar su mente de Davis.

Estas vacaciones Kari pensaba descansar un poco, antes de regresar a la rutina de la escuela, y la rutina de TK y Davis, compitiendo por su atención.

Pero...

Algo cambió...

Por que Davis y TK, y no solo ellos si no todos sus amigos, estaban en la misma playa, y hasta hospedados con sus familias en el mismo hotel.

Solo que Davis parece que ni quiere verla, ni hablar con ella, ni tan siquiera interactuar con ella. Eso preocupa mucho a Kari, y muy en el fondo, ella teme que Davis se haya rendido con ella, tal como se lo aconsejo el nada sútil de TK, durante la pasada fiesta de cumpleaños de ella.

Kari vuelve a suspirar, ¿por qué justo en estas vacaciones Davis decide repentinamente dejar de luchar por ella? Kari se da la vuelta a la derecha, y mira la puerta, como deseando que en cualquier momento, Davis cruce su umbral, y se acerque como siempre, con esa sonrisa tan especial y querida por ella.

Pero, la puerta no se abrió, ni Davis se apareció como siempre.

Kari ya iba a volver a suspirar, cuando de prontó, se escuchó la puerta del frente del hotel, abrirse y cerrarse.

Kari se sorprende y se levanta y muy sigilosa, abré la puerta y se asoma.

Caminando pensativo, cabizbajo, y medio triste estaba Davis, quién se movía como una sombra, sin hacer el menor ruido, era todavía de madrugada.

Kari se quedó intrigada, ¿adónde fue Davis a estas horas? Kari sin hacer ruido, observo a Davis como se llevo una mano al corazón, y luego susurró para si. -Es lo mejor... Susurra Davis y abre la puerta, y Kari se puso aun más curiosa e intrigada.

Kari salio de la puerta, y caminando de puntas, se acerca a la puerta para pegar oreja, y escuchar si Davis habla con Demiveemon y Gatomon, que están adentro y se aman mucho.

Adentró Davis vio a Gatomon y a Demiveemon como despiertan, y voltean un poco sorprendidos, de verlo despiertó aun sin ser de día. -Davis, querido, ¿qué sucede? Pregunta Gatomon medio preocupada por él, y más cariñosa con él, ya que a parte de Kari, Davis se ha convertido casi en su compañero él también, ya que Gatomon puede digievolucionar con la ayuda de Davis, y el digihuevo del valor se convierte en Linxmon. -Nada Gatomon, solo salí para despejar mi mente un poco. No podía dormir con tanto en mi cabeza. Dijo Davis medio triste, y Gatomon se levantó y se acercó a Davis. -Ay Davis, me preocupas mucho, ven conmigo por favor, hace frío y no quiero que te enfermes. Deja que Demiveemon y yo te calentemos. Dijo Gatomon muy contenta y cariñosa con él, y Davis se dejo llevar por la graciosa y tierna felina digimon, que adora dormir con Demiveemon, pero también con Davis y dormir en la misma cama que Kari.

Esos son sus pasatiempos favoritos, y Davis se quitó la ropa, y se puso de nuevo la pijama, y se quita los zapatos. Luego se mete en la cama, y Gatomon de inmediato se abraza a él, lo mismo que Demiveemon. -¿En qué pensabas Davis? Pregunta Gatomon sonriendo feliz de estar con él, y Davis sonrió un poco, y se acomodó. -En nada, solo mis cosas. Ya sabes Gatomon, soy un tonto. Dijo Davis medio triste, y Gatomon volteo a verlo con sus hermosos ojos azules, y se quedó sorprendida de lo que dijo. -No Davis, no digas eso. Ya sé, estabas pensando en Kari, ¿verdad? Dijo Gatomon intuyendo lo que tenía Davis, y él suspiro y asintió. -No te puedo ocultar nada, ¿verdad? Si, bueno, pensaba en Kari un poco, pero ya me decidí, ya no voy a molestarla ni a luchar por ella, si ella solo me ve como su amigo, entonces eso es lo que soy. Ya no me importa si se queda con TK al final, debo respetar también su decisión final. Además, lo más probable es que ella me olvide, y yo creo que debo hacer lo mismo, para ya no sufrir más. Dijo Davis dolido en su voz, y Kari se quedó de piedra y se llevo una mano a la boca, al escuchar esta revelación, tan impactante, y Gatomon sonrió un poco, y se acercó a él. -Esta bien Davis, pero yo también me he decidído. Así como Kari es mi compañera, tu también Davis, ambos son mis compañeros por que de no ser por ti, yo no habría descubierto que me transformo en Linxmon con ayuda del digihuevo del valor. Además de que te quiero Davis, no voy a descuidarte ni a ti ni a Kari, con ambos me siento obligada. Dijo Gatomon muy contenta y feliz, y Davis se sorprende pero acepta su decisión.

Davis se acerca a la tierna felina que es su compañera y amiga digital, y la abraza con cariño sincero. -Esta bien Gatomon, si eso es lo que has decidido, entonces lo acepto y lo respeto. Dijo Davis con gusto hablando con ella, y expresando su sentir de muchas cosas, y Gatomon lo abraza con mucho cariño y sonrie contenta.

Luego de eso Davis y Gatomon se quedan dormidos, y Kari abré la puerta un poco, y se asoma sumamente sorprendida de todo lo que escucho. Kari nunca se imagino saber lo que Davis piensa de esas cosas, y tal como ella lo temía, esta a punto de perderlo. Davis planea renunciar a ella, y permitir que TK tome la iniciativa y se quede con ella, pero la verdad es que la relación de Kari con TK, ella solo la siente como amistad y nada más.

En ese terreno entre ellos no hay posibilidad de amor, aun que TK piense lo contrario, para Kari el único sitio dónde ella puede encontrar amor sincero, es al lado de Davis. Pero, con esto que escucho, Kari teme perder a Davis y quedarse sola otra vez...

Kari no quiere eso, y en ese momento ella toma una decisión importante, no rendirse nunca con Davis, y hacer todo lo posible por recuperar el amor y la confianza de Davis. Con estos pensamientos, Kari se acerca y cierra la puerta con mucho sigilo, y luego se acerca a la cama, y Gatomon sonrie sin abrir los ojos, y la sorprende al susurrar.

-Te tardaste un poco Kari, pero me alegro de que hayas venido. Rápido ven recuestate, aquí con Davis, conmigo, y Demiveemon, hace frío deja que te calentemos. Susurró Gatomon con una tierna sonrisa, y Kari se sorprende pero sonrie ya que ella no se va a retractar ahora. -Muy bien, voy a dormir con Davis y con ustedes chicos, y no voy a permitir que él se separe de mí tan fácil. Dijo Kari más determinada, y Gatomon abrió sus ojos, y sonrió. -Jijijiji, claro que no Kari, por que Davis es especial, yo lo sé y lo entiendo. Ahora ven, vamos todos a dormir ya mañana nos espera un nuevo día. Dijo Gatomon alegre y susurraba muy quedó para no despertar a Davis, y Kari asintió y se acercó, y se recuesta con Davis y lo abraza, y apenas ella hace eso, siente una tibieza en su corazón y sonrie muy contenta.

Esto es lo correcto para ambos...

No separarse, al contrario unirse aun más como sus compañeros Digimon, y no permitir que nada los haga sentirse mal por estar juntos, eso es lo que finalmente comprendió Kari.

En verdad que hay mucho futuro como pareja para ambos, y de verdad que a Kari le esta gustando mucho dormir con Davis.

Kari sonrió y se acercó a Davis, y lo besa con mucho cariño en la mejilla, y ella se ruboriza por su propio atrevimiento con él, pero le gusto y pronto se quedó dormida.

Al siguiente día...

Suena el reloj de pulsera de TK, y él muy contento se levanta, y se viste rápido para ir a ver a Kari, y levantarla si es que aun no esta despierta.

TK rápido se viste, y sale de su habitación de hotel junto a Patamon, los dos muy contentos, TK por que esta seguro de que Kari lo va a escoger, y Patamon por que su querida Gatomon le inspira mucho amor, y esta seguro de que ella lo ama.

Al salir de su habitación TK ve que en el salón común, ya estaban casi todos, y sonriendo alegre él y Patamon fueron a ver a Kari, a su habitación.

TK llego a la puerta y toca en esta. -¿Kari ya estas lista? Ya es de día, ven vamos a tomar nuestro desayuno. Dijo TK con voz suave, pero no hubo respuesta, lo que le pareció extraño, y abre la puerta descubriéndo que estaba sin seguro.

TK medio alarmado abre la puerta, y adentró no había nadie...

TK se quedó pasmado y preocupado, Patamon buscó por todas partes a Gatomon, pero no la encontró por ningún lado. TK sale junto a Patamon de la habitación, y se dirige al salón común para preguntar si alguien la vio. Sin darse cuenta de que paso de largo por la puerta de enfrente, la habitación de Davis, y que era dónde Kari y Gatomon estaban dormidas todavía.

TK fue a ver a los demás y comienza a preguntar si alguien la vio.

Mientras que dentró de la habitación de Davis, él estaba muy feliz con un sueño con Kari, y comienza a despertar sintiendo tibieza en su cuerpo, así como tres cuerpos que lo abrazan con gusto, pero en su mente adormilada ese detalle le llamo la atención, ¿tres cuerpos? Pero, se supone que solo son Gatomon Demiveemon y él, así que, ¿quién es ese cuarto cuerpo tibio que siente?

Davis bosteza y se mueve, al hacerlo los demás empiezan a despertar muy contentos, por que igual que Davis todos descansaron muy bien. -Que bien descanse, buenos días Davis. Dijo Gatomon contenta, y Davis asiente y acaricia su cabeza. -Buenos días Gatomon, yo también descanse bien. Dijo Davis con una sonrisa linda, y Gatomon se reía contenta de recibir las caricias de Davis, y su risa fue contestada por la de alguien más. -Jijijiji, que bueno que dormiste bien Davis, yo también descanse y me siento feliz contigo. Dijo Kari levantando el rostro, y saliendo debajo de las sabanas.

Davis se quedó mudo de la sorpresa, por que él durmió con Kari sin saberlo.

Kari se levanta con una sonrisa, y se acerca a Davis, y le da un beso en la mejilla para saludarlo y darle los buenos días. -Muy buenos días Davis. Dijo Kari contenta y coqueta, y Davis se quedó sorprendido de verla con él, y no con TK como pensaba que volvería a pasar.

Davis estaba muy sorprendido de todo lo que estaba pasando, y lo más sorprendente era ver a Kari con él, y ella sonrie feliz de estar con él. -Kari, que bueno verte esta mañana, me alegro mucho, ¿verdad Davis? Dijo Demiveemon muy contento de verla, y Kari asiente sonriendo alegre. -Sí, se me ocurrió esta pequeña travesura, ya que he visto a Davis medio triste, y eso no me gusta. Eres más lindo cuando estas feliz Davis, a cuando estas triste. Dijo Kari filirteando con él, como si fuera TK, y Davis sintió que su cerebro exploto, nunca pensó que Kari se pusiera así con él.

Kari se reía divertida de la cara de Davis, y luego ella se levanta para vestirse, y Davis hizo lo mismo.

Mientras en el salón principal...

TK entrá todo apresurado al salón, y de inmediato arma un escándalo. -¡Oigán! ¡¿Han visto a Kari?! Fui hace rato a su habitación, pero, ¡ella no estaba ahí! Dijo TK muy preocupado, y Tai escupe la bebida que estaba tomando, y se levanta con una exclamación. -¡¿Cómo?! ¡¿Kari ha desaparecido?! ¡Ah esto debe ser obra del océano obscuro! Exclama Tai alterado y agitando los brazos como loco, y se arma un escándalo, hasta Izzi se prepcupa mucho por Kari, a la que ama en secreto, y todos comienzan a deliberar sobre lo mejor para encontrarla.

Todos estaban preocupados, menos Mimi.

Mimi estaba tomando su malteada muy tranquila, y en su mente pensó: _"Kari, Kari, todo siempre es Kari esto, o Kari aquello. ¿Qué no saben otra cosa?"_ Pensó Mimi medio celosa de la atención gratuita que recibe Kari siempre, y mientras TK y Tai armaban un mayor escándalo.

Hasta que bajando de la escalera, se ve a Davis y a su lado Demiveemon. -Chicos, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué tanto ruido? Pregunto Davis medio preocupado, y Mimi al escuchar el hermoso timbre de la voz de Davis, se voltea como rayo, muy contenta y feliz. -¡Ah! Davis, que bueno verte, ¡Muy buenos días! Dijo Mimi con gran alegría, y Davis se sorprende de ver a Mimi otra vez con mucha felicidad, saludándolo contenta de verlo, y TK se voltea y medio despectivo le contesta, de mal humor. -¡Davis esto es una emergencia! ¡Eres un despistado, pero más importante, Kari desapareció! Esta mañana fui a verla en su habitación, pero ni ella ni Gatomon estaban dentró, la puerta no tenía seguro ni nada, yo digo que fue raptada por alguien, o fue secuestrada de nuevo por el océano obscuro. Dijo TK muy serio y alterado, y Tai asintió varias veces igual de convencido, pero Mimi al fondo del salón se reía. -¡Pfffft hahahaha! Ridiculo, solo por que no ven a Kari, y ya están armando un escándalo, que infantiles son todos ustedes. Dijo Mimi muy seria, y Davis asintió. -Sin ofender, pero Kari, ella esta bien. Dijo Davis y se voltea hacia atrás, y bajando las escaleras se ve a Kari, ya vestida y medio risueña de escuchar tantos disparates.

Kari bajo las escaleras y se puso al lado de Davis, y a su lado Gatomon sonriendo alegre. -Jijijiji, chicos perdón pero, ¿secuestrada yo? ¿Océano obscuro? Por favor, son vacaciones y ya dejen de pensar tantas locuras, han leído demasiado manga. Dijo Kari con las manos en la cintura, y todos se sorprenden de verla de nuevo, y Tai se acerca con varias preguntas. -Un momento, ¿dónde estabas esta mañana Kari? ¿Fuiste al baño o algo? Pregunta Tai curioso por saber que paso con ella, y Kari sonriendo se reía, y se acerca a Davis y lo abraza del brazo. -Jijijijiji, TK no pudo encontrarme esta mañana, por que yo estaba durmiendo con Davis~ Dijo Kari pícaramente, y todos se sorprenden, y Mimi siente una puñalada directa a su corazón, y su rostro se cubre de una sombra al de pronto sentir una ola de celos inundarla.

Davis se ruboriza un montón al ver como Kari admitió eso tan rápido, y de inmediato la rodean todos para hacerle un montón de preguntas, y Mimi se levanta de su asiento atrás del salón, y se va rápido por la puerta.

Davis la vio como se fue, y decide seguirla, para ver si ella esta bien. Davis se escabulle sin ser visto, y sale detrás de Mimi.

Mientras en la playa...

Mimi estaba sentada en la playa frente al mar, y el sol apenas estaba saliendo, y ella sentada abrazando sus piernas, toma una piedra y la arroja al océano. -¡Diablos! ¿Por qué esta pasando esto? Yo creía que Kari estaba interesada en TK, ¿por qué tuvo que entrar en su habitación y dormir con él? No es justo. Se dijo Mimi a sí misma, y toma otra piedra y la arroja de nuevo al océano, luego recarga su barbilla en sus rodillas, y sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas.

Mimi empieza a llorar, por que ella en realidad esta enamorada de Davis. -Kari es una tonta, ya tuvo suficientes oportunidades. Davis... yo... te amo... Susurra Mimi y hunde su rostro entre sus piernas, y comienza a llorar, justo en eso Mimi escucha la hermosa voz de Davis, que muy preocupado por ella la estaba buscando. -¡Mimi! ¡¿Dónde estas?! Llama Davis mientras corre, y Mimi alza su rostro y se voltea, y pudo ver entre las lágrimas a Davis, corriendo hacia ella.

-¿Davis? Pregunta Mimi muy sorprendida, y se seca las lágrimas con la manga de su sueter rosa, y Davis la ve y se acerca con una ligera sonrisa. -¡Mimi! Que bueno que te encontre, estaba preocupado por ti, no te veías como siempre. Dijo Davis explicando la razón de estar frente a ella, pero Mimi estaba simplemente demasiado sorprendida, los milagros si existen. Por que Mimi estaba pensando precisamente en Davis, y él con esa maravillosa intuición, la sigue presintiendo que estaba mal.

Mimi se levanta y se acerca para de pronto abrazar a Davis, y él se ruboriza sin querer, y Mimi con algunas lágrimas en sus ojos susurra en su hombro. -Davis... por favor, sientate conmigo un rato... Susurra Mimi con algunas lágrimas en sus ojos, y Davis sin saber por que, su corazón se acelero y asintió. -S-si, e-esta bien. Dijo Davis con una voz nerviosa, y Mimi lo suelta y se seca las lágrimas sin que él la vea, y los dos se sientan un rato juntos frente al mar y el sol del amanecer...

Mientras en el salón principal...

Kari estaba muy molesta con Tai, con TK también por sugerir tantas tonterias, y solo los escuchaba por no parecer grosera, pero, ya se estaban pasando de la raya. -¡Kari! ¡¿Cómo pudiste?! ¡Has traicionado mi confianza en ti! ¡¿Cómo

pudiste hacerlo con Davis?! Exclama Tai todo alterado, e inflando las cosas fuera de toda proporción, y TK le sigue la corriente. -¡Kari por dios, no puedo creer que ya no seas tan inocente! ¡No puedo creer que lo hayas hecho, y con Davis que es un perdedor! Exclama TK exajerado y mal pensado, y Kari ya no aguanta más, y les responde. -¡Ah ya basta, callense los dos de una vez! No dejan de decir puras tonterias, solamente fui a dormir con Davis, o ¿qué es lo que entienden con dormir con Davis? Dijo Kari desafiante y cruzada de brazos, y ambos Tai y TK no sabían que responder, y se ruborizaron mucho, al ver la reacción de ellos y su silencio Kari comprobo sus sospechas de ellos. -Por dios es increíble, solo me quede dormida con Davis, pero, ¡ustedes arman un gran escándalo de no verme y de que estuve con Davis en la noche! No estuvimos solos ni paso nada, así que ya dejen de pensar tonterias, ¡cerdos pervertidos! Exclama Kari para defenderse y para ponerlos en su lugar, y Tai y TK se quedan boquiabiertos por que Kari los descubrió en sus sucias insinuaciones, y los demás se empiezan a reir de ellos por pensar tantas tonterias.

Después de que todo fue aclarado, Kari se voltea con una sonrisa, pero esta desaparece al ver que Davis ya no estaba en el salón. Kari se sorprende y preocupa mucho, y pregunta por él. -Oígan, ¿alguién vio a Davis cuando se fue? Pregunto Kari medio preocupada, y Ken voltea a los lados y se queda pensativo. -Es verdad, creo que vi a Mimi salir primero a la playa. Luego Davis sale detrás de ella al poco rato, creo. Dijo Ken recordando algunos detalles, y TK se voltea. -Ah ya veo, pero, ¿por qué preguntas por él Kari? Dijo TK medio sorprendido de verla interesada en Davis, pero Kari no contesta y sale con el rostro oculto en una sombra, corriendo por la puerta hacia la playa.

-¡Kari espera! ¡¿Adónde vas?! Exclama TK y trata de seguirla, y Gatomon sale disparada como flecha también.

Mientras corría, Kari no se podía quitar de encima un mal presentimiento, en todo este tiempo, Kari ha estado vigilando a Davis mientras ella es vigilada por TK.

En este tiempo, Mimi ha estado muy acertiva y muy melosa con Davis, Kari dentro de su pecho tiene un presentimiento...

_"No puede ser, no me digas que Mimi... Ellla esta... ¿enamorada de Davis? ¡No eso no puede ser posible! ¡No voy a permitir que ella se salga con la suya...!__"_

Pensó Kari con angustia de perder una oportunidad, que podría ser para Mimi...

Kari corre con todas sus fuerzas, y pierde a TK que la seguía.

Mientras en la playa...

Mimi estaba mirando al horizonte junto a Davis, y ella necesitaba hacerle unas preguntas. -Oye, Davis, ¿qué paso anoche con Kari y contigo? ¿Acasó ustedes...? Pregunta Mimi sintiendo mucho miedo de que Davis se haya enamorado más todavía de Kari, y que tal vez... ellos hicieron el amor...

Davis se pone nervioso, pero agita su cabeza. -No paso nada anoche, estaba cansado, y Gatomon, Demiveemon y Kari, se acurrucaron conmigo. Solamente dormimos juntos, pero nada más. Dijo Davis sincero intuyendo perfectamente que es lo que ella se imaginaba con lo que dijo Kari.

Mimi al escuchar eso sintió mucho alivio, y se voltea con una sonrisa. -¿En serio Davis? ¿No paso nada? Pregunta Mimi muy interesada, y Davis sonrió. -No paso nada, solo descansamos todos juntos eso es todo. Dijo Davis sincero, y Mimi acepto su explicación y se alegro mucho. Ahora ella podía estar más tranquila, pero al mismo tiempo ella voltea a ver a Davis, y Mimi siente su corazón acelerarse mucho.

Mimi se ruborizo al ver el bello cabello rojo de Davis, sus labios rosados, su porte esbelto y la bondad reflejada en sus ojos...

Mimi siente que ya no lo soporta, Davis es demasiado lindo, el rojo perfecto de su cabello, sus ojos tan hermosos, y sin mencionar la bondad y timidez de él, sin duda Davis es la clase de chico perfecto para ella.

Mimi se acerca y sonrie muy feliz, de estar con él, un chico tan amable y gentil no debe de estar solo, nunca. -Oye, Davis, umm... yo estoy muy contenta de que te hayas preocupado por mí. Creo que los demás no saben de lo que se pierden al ignorarte tanto. Dijo Mimi sincera y se sintió muy contenta de decirle eso, y Davis se voltea con una sonrisa, él estaba sorprendido de ver como Mimi lo elogia tanto, nunca pensó que alguien le fuera a decir esas cosas. -Gracias Mimi por tus palabras, yo creía caerle mal a los demás. Dijo Davis medio apenado de hablar con ella, de lo que siente pero lo necesitaba.

Mimi se alegra de escuchar las palabras de Davis, ya que le estaba agradecido por su sinceridad, y ella se sintió muy contenta de estar con él. -No te preocupes Davis, yo nunca he pensado mal de ti. Al contrario, he visto como te has sacrificado por los demás, y eso me agrada me alegra mucho que seas tan amable y bueno. Gracias Davis. Dijo Mimi sinceramente contenta de estar con él, y Davis asintió y podía sentirse un poco apenado con ella por que le agradece que sea atento con ella y los demás.

Los dos voltean al horizonte, y ven las olas del mar, y Mimi siente una emoción muy grande y profunda, nunca antes se había sentido así.

El viento sopló, y Mimi se voltea y decide jugar sus cartas.

-Davis. Dijo Mimi para llamar su atención, y Davis se voltea. -¿Sí? Dijo Davis medio intrigado por la manera medio seria de verlo de Mimi, y ella se acerca a él, y lo empuja a la arena, y se pone encima de él.

Davis se quedó totalmente sorprendido, y el cabello de Mimi caía como una cortina a la derecha de su cabeza, los ojos de Mimi totalmente fijos en los de él, los rayos del sol dieron justo dónde estaban ellos, y Mimi ya no puede resistir más la tentación de sus sentimientos. -Davis eres muy bueni y lindo, me haces compañia, y siempre me alegras. Ya no puedo resistirlo, quiero darte una recompensa por tus esfuerzos, es lo que siento justo ahora. Dijo Mimi encima de Davis, mirándolo con ternura y devoción, y Davis se sorprende de que ella se comporte así con él.

Mientras en otra parte...

Kari se separo de Gatomon, y se puso a buscar por la playa, y vio las huellas de las sandalias de Davis, y las siguió hasta una playa, y unas rocas al frente del mar.

Kari llega a la zona de las rocas, y se asoma, y justo en ese momento vio como Mimi le hablaba a Davis, y luego de pronto lo empuja al piso y se pone encima de él, y el corazón de Kari se encogió, y luego de unas palabras susurradas por Mimi, ella se acerca, cierra sus ojos, y besa a Davis con amor en los labios.

Davis se quedó impactado, y Kari se quedó de piedra, y su corazón estuvo a punto de romperse, pero, no se rompió su corazón si no que asombrosamente lo resistió, recibió el impacto lo absorbió, y la hizo sentirse aun más decidida que antes a demostrarle ella también sus sentimientos a Davis.

Kari no se rindió se escondió detrás de las rocas, y su rostro oculto en una sombra dibuja una sonrisa siniestra.

-Ya veo, Mimi es mi rival, muy bien esto no ha terminado. Ya verá no me voy a quedar atrás. Dijo Kari convencida de sus sentimientos por Davis, y mientras en otro lado, Gatomon presenció lo mismo en el mismo instante que Kari, justo cuando el sol brillo más fuerte, es cuando Mimi le da un beso en los labios a Davis.

Gatomon se escondió detrás de un monticulo de arena, y se llevo su pata a su boca, tocando sus labios delicadamente, y ella sonrie por que la verdad era que Gatomon no esta enamorada de Veemon, si no que todo este tiempo ella ha estado enamorada de Davis.

Gatomon igual que Kari, siente que sus sentimientos por Davis explotan, en vez de perderse y extinguirse, después de todo, esto aun no termina, apenas acaba de empezar.

-Ya veo, Mimi también esta enamorada de Davis querido. Jijijiji, que raro, yo pensaba que solamente yo veía las bondades de Davis como novio, pero ya veo que no es así. Bien, esto no ha terminado, solo terminara cuando Davis esté en el altar con alguna de sus pretendientes, entonces si habrá terminado, pero mientras aun hay mucho tiempo para enamorarlo de mí. Se dijo Gatomon a sí misma, y sonrió con astucia, ella no se iba a dejar vencer tan fácil.

Gatomon se retiro para planear muy bien su acercamiento a Davis, y Kari sin moverse de su lugar espero su oportunidad.

Mimi se levanta completamente contenta y se sintió increíble de besar a Davis, y él estaba impactado por lo que paso. -¿Mimi qué fue eso? Pregunto Davis, y Mimi se voltea y sonrie alegre. -Una recompensa especial para un chico muy especial. No te preocupes Davis, ahora ven, vamos a terminar de desayunar. Dijo Mimi levantándose de la arena y extendiendo su mano a Davis para levantarlo, y él la acepto y se pone de pie, aun muy sorprendido por el beso de Mimi.

Los dos empiezan a caminar de regreso al hotel, y Kari se asoma y ve a Davis junto a Mimi, acercarse a dónde ella estaba.

Kari se esconde de nuevo, y sonrie con astucia, había llegado el momento de un importante paso en su vida. Kari se arma de valor y se prepara, luego disimula su voz y pone en marcha su plan. -¡Davis! ¿Dónde estás? Pregunta Kari como si no supiera dónde esta, y sonriendo linda e inocente sale de su escondite, y se pone frente a Davis, y él se sorprende y pierde el equilibrio y se cae encima de Kari, en un beso que se vio "accidental" pero que era "provocado" por Kari.

Kari en el beso, debajo de Davis sonrie y lo abraza y disfruta muchísimo del beso, ella se felicito a si misma, por que su treta funciono a la perfección. Kari no es tan inocente como parece, y usando eso a su favor ella puede ganarse valiosos puntos con Davis, quién se quedó sorprendido del beso que termino dándole a Kari.

Mimi se quedó sorprendida del beso accidental de Davis a Kari, y justo en ese momento se aparece TK, que escucho la voz de Kari. -Kari, te escuche por aquí, ¿qué pasa? ¿Dónde est...? ¿Eh? Pero, ¡¿que demonios le haces a Kari, Davis?! Exclama TK totalmente alterado de ver la escena del beso, y Davis reacciona y se separa de Kari, que jadeaba de la pura emoción que la inundaba. -¡Ay no! ¡No fue mi intención Kari, perdón! Exclama Davis muy apenado con ella, y Kari lo miro con ojitos lindos, y sonrió ruborizada. -Jijijiji, no importa Davis, fue un accidente yo entiendo y no estoy molesta. Dijo Kari al levantarse de la arena, y TK se acercó para ajustar cuentas con Davis, pero Mimi le corto el paso. -No tan rápido, Davis no hizo nada malo, ahora ven Davis, vamos a desayunar que hoy vamos después a la playa. Dijo Mimi y rápido tomo a Davis de la mano y se lo llevo jalándolo.

-¡Ay, no tan fuerte Mimi, me lastimas! Dijo Davis mientras era arrastrado, y Kari al ver como él se iba al hotel, lo sigue de cerca sin querer apartarse de él, ni por un minuto. -¡Ay no Davis! ¡No te vayas sin mí, ya voy espera por favor! Dijo Kari y se dirigió en su dirección, pero TK la detuvo al llamarla. -¡Kari! Espera por favor. Dijo TK con voz muy seria, y Kari se detuvo, pero no se volteo.

TK dio un paso adelante. -Kari, ¿qué te pasa? ¿Por qué quieres seguir a Davis? Yo estoy aquí, además, ¿qué fue ese beso de hace rato? ¿Davis te estaba forzando? Pregunto TK muy suspicaz, y Kari estaba volteada y no contestaba.

Kari estaba pensativa, ella sintió que el día cuando Davis sea más acertivo, ella esta dispuesta a dejar que le haga lo que quiera. Además, los labios de Davis en ese beso la convencieron de la realidad de su amor por él. Davis en verdad sabe besar muy bien, y Kari se ruborizo nada más de pensar en eso.

TK al ver que Kari no se voltea ni le contesta, suspira y se pone serio. -Bueno, dime una cosa Kari, ¿sabes que yo me preocupo por ti verdad? ¿Te das cuenta de que al cerrarte de ese modo conmigo no me ayudas a comprender lo que te pasa? Yo de verdad quiero ayudarte, y también quiero_

-¿Ya terminaste? Interrumpe Kari de pronto, y TK respinga al escuchar una voz muy distinta de Kari. -¿Eh? Dijo TK muy sorprendido, y Kari repite. -Pregunte si ya terminaste TK. Por que Davis se va, y me esta llamando, debo seguirlo, no puedo perder más tiempo contigo. Dijo Kari con una voz seria, y TK se sorprende y le reclama. -¡Kari! ¡¿Siquiera me escuchaste?! ¡¿Por qué te preocupas tanto por Davis?! ¡Yo estoy aquí y no Davis! ¡Yo soy tu mejor amigo Kari! Dijo TK muy molesto por ver a Kari tan interesada en Davis, y Kari suelta un bufido de molestia. -¡Humph! ¿Mi mejor amigo, huh? No lo siento así cuando te pones de ese modo posesivo conmigo. Dijo Kari medio seria y molesta con él, y TK suspira y se acerca.

TK esta muy preocupado por Kari, ya ni se parece a la que él conoce. -Kari, no es así como dices, no estoy posesivo contigo. Me preocupa mucho el comportamiento tuyo últimamente, y la verdad me duele que no confies en mí. Dijo TK medio dólido, y Kari volteada como estaba sonrie obscuramente, por que ya se esperaba la reacción celosa de TK, pero si piensa que ella va a permanecer a su lado, desperdiciando la oportunidad de estar con su adorado Davis, entonces debe de estar loco.

-Lo siento, pero no me interesa seguir levantándote el ánimo con cualquier cosa, prefiero estar con Davis que tiene mucho más entusiasmo por la vida, que permanecer un minuto más contigo TK. Dijo Kari muy seria, y TK respinga sorprendido de lo que le dijo, nunca se espero que ella le reclamara por su a veces manera melancolica de ser.

Kari se voltea, el lado derecho de su cara cubierto por una sombra, y su ojo izquierdo mirando con frialdad y desprecio. -Ya no necesito que tú me cuides TK, por que ahora tengo a Davis y no permitiré que nadie me aleje de él, nisiquiera tú. Será mejor que te acostumbres a verme diferente, por que he cambiado y no me voy a alejar de Davis. Dijo Kari con su ojo lleno de despreció y frialdad a él, y se dibujo una sonrisa misteriosa que dejo totalmente desconcerrado a TK.

¿Realmente esta era la misma Kari?

No lo parecía...

Kari se voltea y con el viento soplando, Kari deja atrás a TK, y muy contenta por dentró sintió que ahora si de verdad se enamoro de Davis, y ella ruborizada se va al hotel para desayunar con él.

Luego Kari siente que ella esta lista para dejar que el amor la siga transformando, como ahora y desde el día que ella se fijo en Davis por primera vez...

Esto era el principio de la nueva alianza, que sin saberlo, Davis estrecharía entre él, y tres de sus amigas...

**Nota del author:**

Así comienza esta nueva historia dónde para variar, puse a Davis en un cuarteto con tres chicas, la idea de enamorar a Mimi me surgió de un manga, y los sentimientos de Kari como de Gatomon son reales por él.

Esta historia es más manga debido a que le faltaba a la serie original un poco de humor drámatico para darle más fluidez, de ahí que uso las sombras los gestos y otros recursos, hacer de Kari más atrevida y astuta me surgió también de un manga, sin mencionar la parte interesante en la que Davis descubrirá que Gatomon también lo ama.

_"La forma no importa." _Es lo que Davis descubrira del amor de Gatomon, y Mimi parece muy normal pero en realidad tiene sentimientos muy hondos por Davis, y Kari se irá alejando de TK para en su camino descubrir a varios pretendientes, pero que solamente ella ama a Davis.

Esta es una historia con cuatro caminos que en realidad son uno solo, es decir como un harem, pero en dónde las tres chicas tendrá su oportunidad para demostrar su amor por Davis.

Algo de comedia sin ser exajerada, y algo de drama sin ser apabullante, en definitiva una historia que me gusta mucho.

Eso es todo, espero que les guste este Daigatomimikari que se me ocurrió, las parejas multiples son mis favoritas y por eso quise meter a Davis con mis tres protagonistas femeninas favoritas.

Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo, hasta pronto.

Yog fuera...


	2. Playa de amor y desamor

Capítulo 2. "Playa de amor y desamor"

Adentró del comedor, todos los chicos desayunaban, y luego se prepararon para ir a la playa, y Davis se puso sus bermudas azules, y luego su chaqueta abierta de color amarillo con la frase en la espalda: _"Monstruo Digital" _Davis la mando por pedido, y luego sale del vestidor del hotel, al salir vio a Matt, TK e Izzi que se le quedaron viendo.

-¿Qué pasa chicos? Pregunta Davis medio preocupado por la mirada de TK e Izzi, y Matt sonrie. -No pasa nada, solo te estabamos esperando, ven vamos con los demás a la playa. Dijo Matt con una sonrisa sincera, y Davis asintió y se fue con sus amigos.

Mientras en la playa...

Tai al lado de Sora estaba un poco preocupado por Kari, ya que ella esta como rara últimamente.

Sora sonrie con confianza ya que sabe que el comportamiento de Kari, se explica por su amor hacia cierto chico pelirrojo, que se ha vuelto muy popular.

Tai voltea y ve a Joe colocando una sombrilla gigante, y luego él se voltea.

-Bien ya esta listo, esa sombrilla ya esta colocada, ahora hay que preparar las bebidas. Y colocar las toallas sobre la arena. Dijo Joe con una sonrisa confiada, y ya casi era medio día, la playa ya se estaba llenando de gente, y Sora se voltea y ve a Kari y el resto de los chicos llegar, junto a los digimon que estaban listos para divertirse. -Vaya, Kari, pero que precioso traje de baño. Dijo Sora admirando el traje de baño de Kari, de una sola pieza de color blanco con estampado de flores.

Kari sonrie un poco y asiente, luego se voltea y pregunta. -¿Han visto a Davis? Pregunta Kari muy interesada, y Tai se voltea medio sorprendido de ver a su hermana menor tan linda. -Ah, pues, no lo hemos visto. Ya se tardó él y Matt, TK e Izzi tampoco los veo. Dijo Tai medio intrigado por la tardanza del resto de sus amigos, y Kari entre cierra los ojos con sospecha, y se da la vuelta. -Bueno, me avisan cuando lo vean, voy a ponerme algo de bloqueador solar. Dijo Kari medio seria y se retira a otra sombrilla, y Tai suspira hondo, y Sora se rie de él. -¿De que te preocupas Tai? Kari esta creciendo, y esta en todo su derecho de ser diferente por momentos a la que conoces. Además, a mí me parece que Kari ahora sí esta hablando enserio sobre coquetear con cierto chico. Dijo Sora con una sonrisa, y Tai se voltea sorprendido de saber esto. -¿Comó? ¿Es decir que Kari ahora si habla en serio con TK? Dijo Tai muy sorprendido, y Sora se rie con ganas de lo que dijo.

-Hahaha, bueno si es es lo que ves Tai, no te culpo por caer victima del engaño de Kari. Dijo Sora en un tono misterioso, y Tai se queda intrigado y sorprendido. -¿Qué? ¿Cual engaño de Kari, de que estas hablando Sora? Pregunta Tai muy desconcertado por las palabras de su amiga, y Sora se rie de él, pero no contesta.

Mientras, Kari antes de ponerse bloqueador solar, vio a TK y a Izzi, y atrás de ellos, su adorado Davis estaba hablando con Matt. Kari se pone de pie de un salto, y corre hacia él, y lo llama.

-¡Hooollllaaaa! Exclama Kari muy contenta y corre tan rápido como puede, los cuatro chicos se voltean, y tanto TK como Izzi se ruborizan mucho al verla tan linda, y creyeron que los iba a recibir en un abrazo a alguno de ellos. TK e Izzi extienden sus brazos, pero Kari los pasa de largo por en medio, y se lanza a Davis al que abraza con mucho gusto, y hasta frota su mejilla con la de él.

-Davis. Que bueno que ya llegaste, te estaba esperando. ¿Comó me veo? Pregunta Kari contenta y muy coqueta posó para él, y TK como Izzi se quedaron sorprendidos y boquiabiertos de verla tan linda y atrevida, y Davis se ruborizó mucho mientras que Matt se reía del problema en que esta metido Davis.

-Ah... Bueno, te ves muy bien Kari, te ves hermosa y te sienta bien ese traje de baño. Dijo Davis con algo de valor, y la cresta de la luz colgando del cuello de Kari brillo por un momento, y ella sonrió muy contenta y sus ojos brillaron por un segundo, y se alegro mucho de recibir sus elogios. -¡Jijijiji que alegría que te guste Davis! Lo escogí especialmente para ti, ahora ven, dame una mano con el bloqueador solar, quiero que me lo pongas. Dijo Kari realmente contenta de estar con él, y TK como Izzi se pusieron celosos de ver que Davis recibe la atención de Kari, y Matt estaba contento por Davis.

Davis se acerca seguido de Kari, y ella se recuesta boca abajo para mostrarle su espalda su traje de baño la dejaba descubierta, y Davis se pone bloqueador solar en las manos y le ayuda a Kari a ponerse en la espalda, tocando y acariciando suavemente. -Sí~ Davis~ se siente muy bien, te agradezco mucho~ Dijo Kari en un tono soñador de voz, mientras disfruta de las manos de Davis, en su espalda tan sensible. -Me alegro que estes cómoda Kari, y que bueno que te pones bloqueador solar, el sol esta muy fuerte y debe uno protegerse. Dijo Davis con una sonrisa, mientras Kari sonreía recostada en sus brazos, y se sentía en las nubes.

-Jijijiji, tienes razón Davis, me alegro que seas tan amable, esta sombrilla da muy buena sombra, y que bueno es recibir tu ayuda. Dijo Kari sincera, y ella estaba disfrutando al máximo del masaje de Davis, sin nungún miedo él la estaba tocando, y Kari sonreía ruborizada. Nunca había disfrutado tanto de un masaje como ahora, y mientras Davis estaba en esto con Kari, TK le mando una mirada asesina por estar con ella.

TK sentado a la sombra de otra sombrilla, toma un sorbo de un refresco, mientras miraba a Davis con celos e ira, y mientras Sora y Matt sonrien contentos de ver lo que estaba pasando entre Davis y Kari.

-Sin lugar a dudas, Davis se ha vuelto popular, eso es por la cresta de la amistad, estoy segura de eso. Dijo Sora al lado de Matt, y él asiente. -Es verdad, Davis se ve que esta cambiando y madurando, eso le esta llamando la atención a Kari, y a otras chicas estoy seguro. Sin mencionar que él es el elegido de los milagros, un poder especial que llama la atención de muchas personas. Dijo Matt confiado en la impresión que Davis ahora desprende, ha pasado un año desde la última batalla, pero se nota que Davis aprovecho mucho todas las experiencias, y eso le ayudo a madurar.

Matt se voltea y le manda una mirada preocupada a TK, que no parece haber cambiado mucho, a diferencia de Davis y Kari que si han cambiado.

Un rato después, Davis termino de ponerle bloqueador solar a Kari en la espalda, y ella estaba positivamente encantada con el trato recibido de Davis, y se voltea con una hermosa sonrisa.

-Muchas gracias Davis, me puedo poner bloqueador solar yo sola en el resto de mi cuerpo, pero, ¿sabes? Estoy feliz de que todos estemos juntos en estas vacaciones. Dijo Kari sincera y muy contenta, y Davis asiente. -Me alegro de escuchar eso Kari, yo también estoy contento de que todos estemos juntos. Dijo Davis felizmente sonriendo alegre, y Kari se sintió deslumbrada por esa sonrisa, justo en eso Mimi se pone detrás de Davis y lo abraza por la espalda. -Mmm Davis, que bueno verte te estaba buscando. Dijo Mimi abrazando a Davis por la espalda, sonriendo muy feliz con los ojos cerrados, y Kari al verla se pone celosa, y Davis se sorprende de ser abrazado por Mimi.

-Ah, Mimi, ¿qué sucede? Pregunta Davis y se voltea, y Mimi lo suelta y sonrie feliz, de estar frente a él. -No pasa nada Davis, solo quiero mostrarte mi traje de baño. Dijo Mimi y mientras esta sentada posa para Davis, levantando su brazo derecho la mano detrás de su cabeza, y Davis se sorprende de ver el bikini de Mimi, de color turqueza y se ruborizo sin querer, y Kari se molesto de ver el cuerpo más maduro de Mimi, ella tiene dos años de ventaja, ahora de catorce mientras que Kari solo tiene doce. La diferencia se empezaba a notar. -Ah, te ves bien Mimi, aun que no necesitas mostrarme nada. El bikini te sienta bien, te ves hermosa. Dijo Davis con sinceridad, y Mimi se alegro mucho, por un momento la cresta de la pureza en su cuello brillo, y los ojos de Mimi resplandecieron por un segundo.

-Jijijiji, que bueno que te guste Davis, me alegro mucho. Ahora ven Davis, vamos a nadar juntos. Dijo Mimi al levantarse, y Kari se apresura a ponerse de pie. -Yo también voy, vamos a nadar juntos Davis. Dijo Kari con toda la intención de no dejar solo a Davis con Mimi, pero ella se adelantó y sonrió. -No es necesario Kari, por que si nadas pierdes el bloqueador, mejor ve a tomar un poco del sol, y Davis y yo nos vamos a nadar. Ven Davis, vamos ya. Dijo Mimi con una sonrisa, y toma a Davis de la mano sin que él se resista, y Kari nota que Mimi toma a Davis de la mano y se sorprendio de ese hecho.

¿Cuando fue que Mimi adquirió el derecho de tomar la mano de Davis?

Kari se quedó inmovil, y Davis se voltea y sonrie. -No te preocupes Kari, te veo luego. No me tardo mucho. Dijo Davis que no quería decepcionar a Mimi, y Kari sintió que una parte de ella no estaba de acuerdo, pero asintió para no preocupar a Davis. -Esta bien, te veo luego Davis. Dijo Kari y disimulo una sonrisa, y Davis se va con Mimi a pasar el rato y nadar con ella como es su deseo.

Mimi estaba extremadamente contenta, por que Davis la elogió, y ahora los dos iban a nadar juntos, el deseo de impresionar a Davis estaba funcionando.

Mientras que Kari vuelve a sentarse debajo de la sombrilla, y suspira hondo por que desea más tiempo con Davis.

Mientras en otra parte de la playa...

Patamon estaba muy preocupado por Gatomon, su amada no parecía de buen humor, los otros digimon estaban disfrutando de juegos en la arena y la playa, pero ella estaba sentada muy pensativa y como melancolica por alguna razón.

Patamon se acerca y sonrie. -Oye Gatomon, ¿te sientes bien? ¿Por qué no vienes conmigo y nos divertimos juntos? Dijo Patamon para sugerir una oportunidad entre ellos, para según él que Gatomon le pueda confesar sus sentimientos, pero Gatomon se voltea y muy seria le contesta. -No quiero jugar contigo Patamon, ni me siento con ganas de nada, solo dejáme sola. Dijo Gatomon medio seria y un poco triste, y Patamon se sorprende de sus palabras. -Ah pero, ¿qué te pasa Gatomon? Ayer estabas de mejor humor que hoy, ¿qué sucedió? Pregunta Patamon medio intrigado, y Gatomon le manda una mirada molesta.

-Tú no entiendes como me siento, solo ves lo que quieres y lo que te importa. Pero yo... Dijo Gatomon pero se detuvo al ver pasar corriendo a Davis, su cabello hermoso y rojo, su traje de baño, y la forma en que él se sumerje en el agua, y de pronto ella se sintió muy agitada, y se ruborizó un montón. -¿Gatomon? ¿Gatomon, me estas escuchando? Pregunta Patamon medio preocupado de ver que ella como que se perdió, y Gatomon alza su orejas y agita su cabeza, de verdad ama a Davis y mucho.

-Ay perdón, ¿qué me decías Patamon? Pregunta Gatomon muy distraída, ella no le estaba prestando nada de atención, y se sintió muy contenta solo de ver a Davis, y Patamon se le quedó viendo un poco raro. -Gatomon, ¿te sientes bien? Me estabas hablando hace rato, y ahora como que cambiaste. ¿Qué sucede? Pregunta Patamon muy preocupado por ella, y Gatomon no le hace caso y se pone de pie. -Lo siento Patamon, tengo que ir a nadar, ¡te veo luego! Dijo Gatomon y se fue corriendo al mar, y Patamon se quedó boquiabierto de ver como Gatomon de pronto cambió, y lo ignoro totalmente para irse a nadar.

Gatomon corre al mar, y ella no podía controlar sus instintos de amor, y solo pensaba en estar con Davis, aun que sea solo un rato. Gatomon se lanza al agua y muy contenta nada hasta dónde estaba Davis, y Mimi que nadaba con Davis se sorprende de ver a Gatomon. -¡Hola Davis! Que bueno verte, ven vamos a competir, hay que ver quién llega primero a esa isla. Dijo Gatomon muy feliz, y apunto a una pequeña isla que estaba al frente de la playa, y Davis asintió. -Me parece bien, pero, ¿estas bien en el agua Gatomon? Pensé que odiabas el agua, ¿o no? Dijo Davis un poco preocupado por Gatomon, y ella sonrió muy feliz de ser el centro de atención de Davis.

-No te preocupes Davis, yo sé nadar muy bien, y no me molesta el agua para nada. Ven, veamos quién llega primero. Dijo Gatomon y comenzó a nadar a la isla, y Davis la siguió. -¡Ah no tan rápido! ¡Llegaré primero! Dijo Davis sin rendirse, y Mimi muy contenta nada con Davis y se siente en las nubes, de jugar con él.

Mientras en la playa...

Kari siente que se esta perdiendo de algo importante, al estar separada de Davis su adorado. Tai se voltea luego de ayudar a Joe, y se acerca a Kari. -Oye Kari, ¿por qué no vas de paseo con TK? Aun estas a tiempo para pasar un rato con él, y sé muy bien que él te quiere, puedes pasar un rato con TK. Son vacaciones Kari, aprovecha tu tiempo. Dijo Tai muy entusiasmado de ver a Kari con TK, pero ella se voltea y sonrie disimuladamente.

-¿Sabes qué Tai? Tienes razón, debo de aprovechar mi tiempo. Dijo Kari feliz y sonriendo con entusiasmo, y Tai se alegro de verla más alegre, y Kari se levanta y sonrie. -Sí, lo que yo debo de hacer es luchar, gracias Tai me has ayudado mucho. Ahora me voy, debo de ir adonde esta Davis. Dijo Kari muy alegre, y Tai se queda sorprendido. -¡¿Qué?! Pero, ¡yo estaba hablando de TK! ¡¿Qué tiene que ver Davis?! ¡Oye Kari! ¡¿Me estas escuchando?! Exclama Tai muy sorprendido de las palabras de Kari, y ella lo ignora totalmente, y sale corriendo al mar con los reclamos de Tai a su espalda, y con una inmensa dicha Kari se lanza al mar, y nada tan rápido como puede, para alcanzar a Davis y no perder ni un minuto de estas vacaciones con su amado.

En la playa Tai se quedó de piedra al ver como Kari lo ignoro, y atrás de él Sora y Matt se reían de lo tonto que es Tai, al creer que Kari se iba a fijar en TK.

El mismo TK estaba trabado de coraje, al ver que Kari no desea pasar las vacaciones con él, esto ni se parece a los otros tres días desde que llegaron, y era cuando Kari pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo con él.

¿Qué pasó en este tiempo...?

TK no sabía lo que pensaba Kari, ni entendía muy bien su comportamiento, solo sabe que le choca ver a Davis como recibe un trato diferente y especial de Kari.

Mientras en la isla...

Una pequeña isla era el objetivo de Gatomon, y esta era visible desde la playa principal, solo con nadar un poco, y Gatomon llego segunda después de Davis. Mimi atrás de Gatomon se alegro de llegar a la orilla, y al poco rato sale del agua Kari, con un saludo de su mano. -¡Hola Davis! Saluda Kari con su brazo en el aire, y Davis se voltea sorprendido, y Kari sale del agua y corre a dónde estaba él. -¿Kari? Pero, ¿qué haces aquí? ¿Creí que te habías quedado a tomar el sol un rato? Dijo Davis sorprendido de verla, estaba haciendo un calor muy fuerte, y el agua estaba fresca, y Kari sonriendo se acerca con su cabello aun húmedo. -Jijiji no quise perderme de una oportunidad de disfrutar de estas vacaciones contigo. Dijo Kari con una sonrisa, y Davis asintió.

Mimi sonrie y voltea a la playa principal, los bañeantes estaban jugando, Joe estaba con Matt sacando las cosas para el almuerzo, los papas de Mimi y Davis estaban preparando una parrilla para la tarde, y la mamá de Kari estaba platicando bajo la sombra de una sombrilla con la señora Motomiya, y con Jun que se estaba bronceando un poco.

Davis sonrie al ver a todos sus amigos, o casi todos, de pronto nota que faltaban TK e Izzi, y se preguntaba a dónde fueron esos dos.

-Bueno, esta isla parece desierta, aun que se ve muy bien, tiene una excelente vista de la playa desde aquí. Dijo Davis admirando la playa y los hoteles al frente, y Gatomon se acercó. -¿Tú crees que esta desierta esta isla? Yo no estaría tan segura Davis. Dijo Gatomon medio seria, y Davis, Kari y Mimi se voltean. -¿A que te refieres Gatomon? Esta isla no parece habitada. Dijo Davis curioso por su comentario, pero Gatomon se voltea y a punta con su pata. -Miren eso. Dijo Gatomon y los cuatro se acercan, y de pronto Davis, Kari y Mimi se sorprenden de ver, medio cubiertos por la arena un montón de huesos.

Davis se puso azul de la cara, Mimi se lleva ambas manos a la boca, y Kari se abrazo al brazo de Davis con fuerza.

-¿Esos s-son huesos? Pregunta Davis con un nudo en la garganta, y Gatomon se acercó y los inspecciono, y luego se voltea muy seria. -Sí Davis, son huesos, pero no son de humano. Estos son huesos de Digimon. Dijo Gatomon muy seria, y los tres se sorprenden mucho, nunca antes habían visto huesos de un Digimon.

-¿Comó? ¿Son los huesos de un digimon? Pero, ¿no es eso imposible? Todos los digimon al morir se desfragmentan, ¿o no? Dijo Davis totalmente sorprendido de ver huesos de digimon, y las dos chicas estaban tan sorprendidas como él, y Gatomon niega con la cabeza. -No siempre fue así, al principio de los tiempos los digimon no nos desfragmentabamos, eso fue algo muy posterior conforme evolucionabamos. Quizás, aquí hubo una batalla entre dos digimon, y uno de ellos murió devorado por el otro en un ataque canibal. Dijo Gatomon aventurando una explicación medio macabra, y los tres chicos se estremecen al escuchar esa explicación como que disparatada, aun que no tanto ya que allí estaba la prueba.

Los huesos parecían medio frescos, y aun que estaban parcialmente cubiertos de arena, no había duda de que eran un misterio como llegaron hasta aquí huesos de digimon.

Davis se voltea hacia Kari y Mimi, y se pone pensativo. -Creo que algún digimon salvaje sin querer salio del digimundo, y se perdió. Luego encontró a otro digimon que salio de una terminal del hotel, lo atacó y se lo comió, tal vez. Dijo Davis medio pensativo, y Mimi pone su mano en su barbilla. -En el hotel hay conección con el internet, y puede que sin querer alguién saco alguna señal de un digimon, y siguiendo esa señal un depredador quiza atrapo a un digimon, uno que ya estaba escondido en esta isla. Dijo Mimi dando a conocer su teoria, y Kari asiente de acuerdo. -Es cierto, hay depredadores en el digimundo como en la tierra, y uno puede que siguiera el rastro de una presa hasta en el mundo real. Ahora solo falta saber, si esta aquí todavía el depredador, o ya se fue al digimundo, así como saber cuando paso esto, ¿es reciente o ya tiene tiempo esto? Esa es la cuestión. Dijo Kari uniendo los pedazos de información que tienen, ampliando la hipotesis de lo que pudo haber pasado para explicar los huesos.

Davis se voltea hacia Gatomon. -Dime Gatomon, ¿puedes saber a que digimon pertenecen los huesos? Pregunta Davis medio serio, y Gatomon se voltea y examina los huesos minuciosamente, pero se voltea y niega con la cabeza.

-Me temo que no puedo identificar la especia ni el tipo de digimon al que pertenecen los huesos, están medio quemados como por un fuego muy poderoso, también hay roturas extrañas en algunas partes, y lo que puedo decir con seguridad es que esto no tiene ni tres días, lo sé por que aun no están amarillos los huesos ni por el sol tan fuerte, ni por la expocisión al agua ni a la arena. Dijo Gatomon muy seria dando su parecer del exámen de los huesos, y Davis asintió, ahora tenía una idea un poco más clara de los huesos pero, el misterio persistía ahora en la forma de que el digimon depredador puede estar en la zona todavía.

-Ya veo, esto significa que ese extraño digimon depredador no se ha retirado todavía, pero, ¿dónde esta? Pregunta Davis medio preocupado por la presencia de un probable enemigo, y las chicas se quedan pensativas, hasta que los cuatro escuchan un motor.

Davis se voltea igual que sus amigas, y ven llegar desde la playa principal, un bote pequeño tripulado por TK e Izzi, junto a sus digimon Patamon y Tentomon, y al frente del bote Veemon y Palmon.

-¡Hey Davis, por aquí! Llama Veemon desde el frente del bote, agitando su brazo en el aire, y Davis como Mimi y Kari se sorprenden de ver a sus amigos, llegar de pronto. -¿Chicos? Pero, ¿qué hacen aquí? Pregunta Davis una vez que los vio llegar a la playa, y Veemon y Palmon se acercan los primeros. -Davis, que bueno que los encontramos, no los veíamos así que los buscamos, si vieras lo preocupado que se puso TK cuando ya no vio a Kari. Dijo Veemon con una sonrisa, y Palmon asintió. -Es verdad, Izzi también se puso raro cuando ya no vio a Kari, y yo me preocupe de no ver a Mimi. Pero un señor nos presto su bote, y nos dijo que los había visto en esta isla, por eso vinimos en el bote apenas supimos de ustedes. Dijo Palmon con una sonrisa, y Davis asiente. -Ya veo. Dijo Davis y se voltea y ve a TK y a Izzi con caras de pocos amigos, y los dos le mandaron una mirada rara y molesta a Davis.

Kari y Mimi vieron como TK e Izzi le mandaron sus miradas a Davis, y ellas se molestaron mucho con ellos por ser tan tontos y celosos. Davis que no sospechaba nada de los sentimientos de sus amigos, se acercó. -Chicos, ¿qué pasa? ¿Por qué están aquí? Pregunta Davis medio preocupado de verlos justo ahora, y TK se acerca un poco.

-Davis, se puede saber, ¿qué estas haciendo aquí tan lejos con Kari y Mimi? ¿No estarás abusando de la confianza de ellas verdad? Dijo TK suspicaz y mirando a Davis con algo de desconfianza, y Kari se molesta mucho de escuchar sus palabras e insinuaciones, como si Davis fuera un pervertido de primera, Mimi se enfada de lo que TK sugería, pero Davis hablo primero. -Pues, no estamos haciendo nada malo, Gatomon me reto a llegar a esta isla, y Mimi me siguió y al poco rato llega Kari también. Pero, no estamos haciendo nada malo. Dijo Davis para explicar las cosas, y Kari, Mimi y Gatomon asintieron con él. -Además, este no es el momento para andar de sospechoso con Davis, ahí hay un nontón de huesos de digimon, que lo más probable fueron devorados por otro digimon depredador. Dijo Gatomon con seriedad, y se sonrió muy satisfecha al ver las caras de sorpresa de TK e Izzi, y Patamon junto a Tentomon se acercaron y lo confirmaron.

-Es cierto, estos son los huesos de un digimon, pero no podemos identificar cual, tampoco me queda claro el tipo ni la especie. Dijo Patamon muy desconcertado luego de revisar los huesos, y TK estaba realmente sorprendido lo mismo que Izzi, jamás habían visto huesos de digimon antes.

Todos pensaban que los digimon al morir ni dejaban rastro alguno, al verlos como se desfragmentan, y ahora ver restos como estos era un sorprendente descubrimiento.

-Bien, tal vez el depredador sigue en el area, lo mejor será inspeccionar el area. Dijo Davis al voltear y darse cuenta de que la isla no era tan pequeña después de todo, frenta a la playa dónde estaban, una pequeña jungla de plantas, un pequeño risco en el otro lado en la cara este de la isla, y unas palmeras dispersas por la playa.

TK sin embargo, no le parecía la idea de exponer a Kari a un peligro desconocido, en la forma de un digimon canibal. -No me parece que sea correcto adentrarnos en un terreno desconocido, que puede estar lleno de peligrosos depredadores digimon, escapados de quién sabe que parte del digimundo. Lo siento Davis, pero lo mejor será que regresemos a la playa principal. Dijo TK muy serio, e Izzi asiente con él. -Estoy de acuerdo con lo dicho por TK, no podemos confiarnos y menos con las chicas, pueden resultar heridas en una pelea. Lo mejor es regresar e informar a los demás de la situación. Dijo Izzi muy serio apoyando la idea de TK, y Davis se sorprende de ver la negativa de ambos.

Kari y Mimi se molestan de ver como ambos se han unido, para restarle influencia a Davis, y eso les molesta mucho a ambas chicas, que pueden ver lo claramente celosos que están de él solo por que Davis es favorecido por ellas.

-Bueno ni que nosotras estemos completamente indefensas, ya que aquí están Gatomon y Palmon, y además tenemos a Davis que no permitirá que pase nada malo. Yo por mi parte voy a seguir a Davis, y no voy a temer ningún mal. Me preocupa que exista un malvado depredador por ahí, ustedes regresen con los demás, e informenles si quieren, yo me quedo a investigar con Davis. Dijo Kari muy seria demostrando su apoyo a Davis, y él se sorprendió bastante.

-Ah, Kari, no creo que sea bueno decir esas cosas. Dijo Davis para tratar de calmar los animos, intuyendo una discusión, pero TK sin hacer caso de las palabras de Davis, se molesta de ver a Kari tan apegada a él. -No creo que sea bueno que te quedes aquí Kari, y menos con la presencia de un enemigo por ahí. Davis sin ofender, no podrá protegerte de un ataque. Dijo TK dando a conocer la desconfianza que siente hacia Davis, y él se sintió mal de ver la mala opinión que tiene de él, pero Kari y Mimi se molestan mucho con él por sus palabras, que saben han herido a Davis.

-Eso no es cierto, Davis es muy confiable y capaz de protegernos a nosotras y a cualquiera, él es muy valiente y no se rinde con facilidad. Por eso es que yo sé que Davis es muy fuerte, y capaz de proteger a cualquiera que sea querido por él. Dijo Mimi muy seria apoyando a Davis, y Kari asintió ya que pensaba igual, y Davis estaba muy sorprendido de verlas apoyándolo.

Pero, TK e Izzi se sintieron celosos de Davis, quién recibe mucho apoyo de sus dos amigas, aun Kari a la que aman en secreto, y eso los ponía como locos de los celos. -No. Ya dije que lo mejor es regresar e informar a los demás de esto, y eso es lo que... Decía TK muy serio, cuando Gatomon se voltea a las plantas tan frondosas. -Silencio. ¿No escuchan eso? Pregunta Gatomon al de pronto escuchar un sonido raro, las orejas de Gatomon se pararon, y Davis al voltear pudo percibir un sonido, eran como pasos pesados en rocas y arena.

Un momento después, una de las palmeras es arrancada y pisoteada por un inmenso ser, era todo algas y apestada a putefracción. -¡¿Pero qué demonios es eso?! ¡¿Un monstruo de algas?! Exclama TK su pregunta, y Gatomon muy seria se puso a la defensiva. -No. No es un monstro de algas, ese debe ser el depredador digimon que dejo los huesos atrás, tengan cuidado parece muy raro y agresivo. Dijo Gatomon mirando al ser que estaba todo cubierto de algas, y el extraño ser miraba a todos los chicos con unos ojos que apenas se podían ver, uno era rojo el derecho, y el otro era azul eléctrico, y atravez de sus ojos miraba todo como una maquina, con graficas y calculos complejos en una sinapsis cibernetica.

El extraño ser se quedó viendo a Kari, luego vio largo rato a Mimi, pero luego vio a Davis, y de inmediato hizo un acercamiento a su cresta de los milagros en el cuello. Una voz extraña sonó dentró de la cabeza del digimon.

_"Objetivo localizado. Elegido de los milagros identificado. Iniciar protocolo de captura XZ-768-mc. Iniciar combate. Capturar objetivo."_

El extraño digimon luego de calcular rápidamente las variables, alza su brazo derecho, y su mano cambia de forma.

-Ay no, ¡todos corran! Exclama Gatomon al presentir las intenciones del extraño digimon, y este comienza su ataque.

-¡Mutilador Cibernetico! Exclama con voz robótica, y su mano se convierte en un cañón que dispara una ráfaga de balas de plasma, y todos corren desesperadamente por la playa, que pronto se vio sembrada de agujeros de las explociones, y todos se escondieron detrás de una roca. De inmediato el primer instinto era ponerse a salvo, y lograr impresionar a Kari con alguna hazaña asombrosa, así pensaban TK e Izzi, pero Davis saca de un bolsillo de su traje de baño, su digivice.

Afortunadamente lo llevaba consigo, y además todos son aprueba de agua, y Davis se voltea hacia Veemon. -Lo siento Veemon, no sé que clase de Digimon sea ese, pero, puedes digievolucionar en Ex-Veemon y derrotarlo, ¿verdad? Dijo Davis con confianza, y Veemon asintió. -Seguro Davis, puedo luchar con ese digimon. Dijo Veemon con una sonrisa confiada, pero TK actuo primero, y alza su digivice.

-Patamon digievoluciona en Angemon, eres más fuerte que esa cosa. Dijo TK con toda la intención de aprovechar esta oportunidad de dejar a Davis en ridiculo, y sorprender a Kari. Patamon asintió y se transformo en Angemon y él sale del escondite y vuela en dirección del extraño enemigo.

-¡¿Qué estas haciendo TK?! ¡No puedes ir a luchar con un enemigo como ese sin un plan! Angemon es fuerte, pero tengo un mal presentimiento. Dijo Davis medio serio, y TK sonrie. -¿Qué pasa Davis? ¿No te gusta que te quiten la atención de Kari? Dijo TK con una mueca, y Davis se sorprende que saque ese asunto justo ahora, y Kari se molesta mucho con TK por tratar de hacer ver mal a Davis.

Mientras todos observaron la pelea, Angemon volando con su bastón dorado en las manos, alza su mano derecha y ataca con un poder especial.

-¡La mano del destino! Exclama Angemon y ataca con un poder físico de luz, pero el extraño ser estaba inmovil. -¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué no reacciona? Pregunta Davis angustiado por ese mal presentimiento, y ahora Kari, Mimi y Gatomon lo sentían también, Davis vio el momento en que Angemon lanzo su poder al extraño digimon, mientras él se muerde el dedo pulgar de la mano izquierda, algo no esta bien. -¡Sí, lo tomo por sorpresa! ¡Ahora Angemon terminara con él! Dijo TK entusiasmado, pero de pronto sonó una rara voz mecánica.

_"Ataque de luz detectado. Activar modulo fotónico." _

Decía la extraña voz mecánica, y luego alza su mano izquierda y una pantalla extraña hológrafica aparece, el ataque de Angemon choca contra la pantalla, y de la manera más increíble absorbe la luz del ataque, y luego vuelve a sonar la rara voz.

_"Luz absorbida. Modulo de teleportación activada."_

Dijo la voz, y luego el extraño y apestoso digimon desaparece, y deja a todos Angemon incluido, muy extrañados de su repentina desaparición.

-¡Ja! Escapo, tuvo miedo y se fue. Dijo TK muy seguro de su victoria, pero Davis se alza desde detrás de la roca, y grita.

-¡Angemon cuidado, atrás de ti! Exclama Davis su advertencia, y Angemon se voltea a tiempo para esquivar una filosa espada, que surgió de un agujero dimensional, y de este sale el extraño digimon flotando delante de Angemon.

-Pero, ¡¿qué demonios?! Exclama Angemon muy sorprendido, y el extraño digimon ataca con un extraño y brutal poder.

-¡Masacre Dimensional! Exclama el extraño digimon, y de pronto desaparece para reaparecer a una velocidad increíble, para atacar desde todos los ángulos, y en una lluvia de golpes y de espadas, Angemon grita con dolor. -¡¡Giarrrrrggh!! Grita Angemon mientras recibe golpes a ultra velocidad, no desde un solo punto sino desde todos los puntos posibles uno tras otro.

Todos observan a Angemon ser masacrado por el brutal ataque, el extraño digimon lo golpeaba sin misericordia, y TK estaba horrorizado nunca imagino que este digimon fuera tan poderoso y peligroso.

Izzi vio el ataque y se alarmo. -¡Ay no, tenemos que hacer algo, o de lo contrario va a matar a Angemon! Exclama Izzi con alarma, y TK se voltea, y ya iba a contestar algo cuando un brutal golpe deja caer a Angemon, como un cometa se estrella contra la arena. TK voltea y sale corriendo para ayudar a su compañero. -¡Angemon! Exclama TK y salta desde detrás de la roca, y Gatomon se convierte en Angewomon y sale a luchar, pero Davis intenta detenerla.

-¡No Angewomon, no luches contra ese ser! Exclama Davis pero Angewomon deseaba pelear contra el extraño ser, para comprobar sus sospechas, mientras en tierra TK vio a Angemon regresar a ser Patamon y estaba muy mal herido, y lo levanta en sus brazos, y voltea al cielo, dónde Angewomon lanza su flecha celestial, pero el extraño ser la detuvo sin problemas con una mano.

-Como sospeche, eres un cazador de ángeles, ¿no es así? Eres una de las armas creadas en la gran guerra digital, ¿verdad? Pregunta Angewomon al misterioso digimon, y este se queda callado por un momento.

Luego contesta.

_"Afirmativo" _

Angewomon se sorprende de estar hablando con un verdadero cazador de ángeles, solo que este parece diferente, y más abierto a ella que a Angemon. En tierra Davis ideo un plan, y se voltea para decirles a los demás. -Escuchen, ese digimon es más fuerte de lo que pensamos, no podemos con él ni en grupo, vieron como es capaz de masacrar a sus oponentes, por lo que Veemon digievolucionara en Ex-veemon, y lanzara su rayo X contra la arena, levantara una columna de polvo y humo. En ese momento utilizaremos eso para subir al bote y escapar, lo más probable es que ese digimon no va a querer pelear con tantos oponentes. Dijo Davis muy serio, y las chicas asintieron, e Izzi saco la llave del motor de sus bermudas. -Aquí están las llaves, cuando nos des la señal. Dijo Izzi muy serio, y Davis asintió y se voltea a ver al extraño digimon y a Angewomon.

En el aire, Angewomon se puso en guardia, e hizo una última pregunta.

-Esto es absurdo, sé que no tienes por que contestar, pero, ¿cual es tu objetivo? Pregunta Angewomon con algo de curiosidad, y el extraño digimon se vio sus ojos brillar uno rojo y el otro azul por un momento.

_"Objetivo: capturar al elegido de los milagros. Daisuke Motomiya portador de los milagros."_

Dijo el extraño digimon, y Angewomon estaba preparada para cualquier respuesta, todas las respuestas se las imagino, todas menos esa. Angewomon al saber que su adorado Davis es el objetivo de este ser, se puso furiosa como una harpia, y se preparo para atacar con todo. -Eso si que no, ¡nunca te voy a permitir que le hagas nada a Davis! ¡Te matare maldito, Cruz Celestial! Exclama Angewomon lanzando el mortifero ataque a gran velocidad, y los ojos del extraño digimon brillaron y flashearon por un momento, signos y numeros, luego una tremenda explosión.

TK alzo su puño, y celebro lo que pensó fue una victoria, y Davis y los demás salen del escondite, y Angewomon se voltea y sonrie a Davis, y él asienre sonrie y le levanta un pulgar.

Angewomon se sonrió medio nerviosa, y se ruborizo, cuando sonó una voz.

_"Destruir." _

Angewomon se voltea, y de la nube de humo sale un disparo, y le da justo en el hombro. -¡Gyaaaaaah! Exclama con dolor Angewomon y se cae del cielo, y Kari grita. -¡¡Angewomon no!! Grita Kari, y Davis sale disparado como flecha, y atrapa a Angewomon en sus brazos, y ella al caer se voltea y ve que termino en brazos de Davis, y él le sonrió. -¿Estas bien Angewomon? Pregunta Davis preocupado por ella, y Angewomon no pudo evitarlo, se ruborizo mucho y no pudo contestar nada coherente. -Ahhh... err... yo em bueno... jijijijiji. Termimo riendo Angewomon no entendiendo muy bien por que de pronto se sintió tan feliz, y Davis sonrie y luego él y todos se voltean al cielo.

La nube de humo se disipa, y las algas se caen finalmente del cuerpo del extraño digimon, y todos se sorprenden de ver a una maquina, pero era una maquina como ninguna que hayan visto antes.

Su cuerpo era una serie de cables negros, con placas metálicas superpuestas en algunas partes, las placas eran de color hueso, y sus manos eran unos cables negros más parecidas a garras, y su cabeza no se podía ver bien por que era una mascara con un formidable craneo humano, y en todas partes de su cuerpo había una serie de signos iridicentes de color blanco azulado, signos mágicos en todo su cuerpo. Finalmente a su espalda cargaba una inmensa cruz de oro, que estaba en diagonal inclinada más al hombro derecho.

Davis estaba estupefacto, pero Angewomon estaba totalmente aterrorizada de ver al ser, por que lo reconoció de inmediato.

Kari presentía ya haber visto a este ser antes, solo que no podía recordar dónde en este momento. Mimi se sorprende mucho de ver a una maquina digimon, pero de un diseño más futurista que el de Andromon.

El extraño digimon maquina se voltea en el aire, y ve al resto de los elegidos y sus digimon, acercarse a gran velocidad en unos botes, la batalla debió llamar su atención, y rápido calcula sus posibilidades contra tantos oponentes y sus digimon.

_"Probabilidad de éxito en la misión: menos del 44%. Acción de emergencia: Retirada."_

Dijo la voz extraña, y el extraño digimon desaparece teleportado a otro lado. Todos se sorprenden de ver como se ha ido, y rápido dos botes más llegan, y Tai salta a la playa y corre hacia Kari. -¡Kari! ¡Por dios! ¡¿Estas bien?! Pregunta Tai muy preocupado por ella, y Kari sonrió. -Yo estoy bien, pero Patamon y Angewomon están heridos. Dijo Kari medio seria, y Tai asintió. -Vimos las explosiones, y por eso vinimos tan rápido como pudimos, ¿dónde esta el enemigo? Pregunta Tai listo para luchar, pero TK se acerca con Patamon en brazos. -Escapo, ese digimon al ver que llegaban refuerzos prefirió escapar. Dijo TK molesto con el extraño Digimon, y Davis baja a Angewomon de sus brazos, y ella vuelve a ser Gatomon, y se acerca. -Es verdad, escapo, pero, era un digimon que nunca antes había visto, un digimon maquina muy raro y poderoso. Dijo Davis medio pensativo, y todos asintieron, y luego todos se suben a los botes para regresar a la playa, y atender las heridas de Patamon y Gatomon.

Mientras viajaban en el bote, Davis estaba pensativo, y al voltear estaba seguro de ver en la playa al extraño digimon mirándolo.

Davis se talla los ojos, y al volver a ver ya no había nada, y pensó que había visto mal. Por alguna razón, desde que vio el cuerpo de ese digimon, Davis sintió como si alguién lo llamará, desde una distancia increíblemente lejana...

Mientras en otra parte...

En el interior de una de las habitaciones del hotel dónde se hospedan los elegidos, una chica misteriosa estaba tecleando frente a la computadora, y ella vio ciertas imagenes de los elegidos mientras tomaba un sorbo de café.

La chica sonrie al ver a Davis, y se alegra mucho de verlo, ya que ella planea algo misterioso para él.

La chica se levanta de la silla, y se voltea, y un hombre alto de cabello largo hasta los tobillos en una trenza, se separo de la pared, tenía un bastón con una calavera de oro en el mango, y estaba todo vestido de negro, con un sombrero y unos lentes negros de luna completa. La gabardina negra era larga, y usaba unos guantes negros. -Bien, parece que el actual elegido de los milagros ha pasado la prueba, ¿qué piensa Doctor West? Dijo la chica de cabello rosa, de la misma edad de Davis doce, y el hombre rubio se paró frente a la ventana, y vio los botes de los elegidos llegar a la playa.

El hombre misterioso sonrie sutilmente, y se voltea. -Veamos que más ocurre primero, el elegido de los milagros es intrigante. Sin mencionar los poderes que lo rodean, la luz, la pureza, y un ángel, es todo muy interesante. Dijo el hombre muy entretenido, y la chica sonrie un poco.

-Bueno si puedo decir algo, creo que Davis es un chico muy interesante, no puedo esperar a corromperlo. Dijo la chica con una sonrisa medio maligna, y el hombre asomo sus ojos azules, y vio a la chica con una mezcla de seriedad y deleite. -Pronto podrás acercarte, por el momento hay que seguir observando, como se desempeña Davis con los habitantes de la Deep Web. Dregmon pronto volverá, y nosotros podremos ver a Davis en acción. Dijo el hombre en un tono misterioso, y la chica asintió y se emociono de pronto ver a Davis en acción.

Esa tarde...

Davis fue a recostarse en su habitación, y se sintió extraño, le pareció muy raro muy planeado todo lo de la isla, no le pareció algo espontaneo y natural, fue como una trampa de alguién.

Aquel digimon, Angewomon lo reconoció, y Davis esta seguro de que se avecinan problemas, por alguna razón él tenía este mal presentimiento desde que iniciaron las vacaciones, Davis suspira y se da la vuelta en la cama.

Al poco rato Davis se queda dormido, y no escucho cuando la puerta de su cuarto se abre, y una chica misteriosa entrá, con una sonrisa la chica se acerca. -Jijijiji, duerme bien Davis, yo te cuidare. Dijo la chica misteriosa, y la puerta se cierra lentamente...

* * *

**Nota del author:**

Así termina el capítulo dos, y vaya que estuvo muy interesante, Kari recibió un masaje, Mimi se esta poniendo melosa con Davis, y Gatomon en la forma de Angewomon fue atrapada por Davis al caer. Algunas escenas románticas, pero también mucha acción y misterio, aparece un digimon nuevo, Dregmon, uno de los habitantes de la Deep Web, es decir es uno de los Interlopers.

Aparecen varios personajes misteriosos, que se irán revelando lentamente, y los sentimientos y poderes especiales de Davis, Kari, y Mimi se revelaran poco a poco, y habrá una nueva digievolución de Veemon, para todos los fans de Veemon voy a hacer realidad su sueño y deseo de convertirse en un digimon ángel, pero él no esta realmente interesado en llamar la atención de Gatomon, lo hace para sorprender a Davis, y para llamar la atención de su nuevo amor.

¿Quién será la que llamo la atención de Veemon?

En el siguiente capítulo se revelaran más detalles de Dregmon, como su nombre y parte de su historia, además de que verémos más escenas picosas entre Davis y las chicas, ya que algo misterioso les estará sucediendo, por que si se fijaron los ojos de Kari y Mimi brillaron por un segundo, justo cuando Davis las elogió y las hizo sentir bien. Para Gatomon tengo algunas sorpresas bajo la manga, y los poderes de Davis se verán pero no en la acción y en el tiempo real, si no en un recuerdo.

Además habrá más acción ya que es Digimon, el corazón de la serie son las escenas de batalla, y algunas escenas misteriosas, también Kari se volverá más atrevida, ya verán a que me refiero, y Mimi comenzará a hablar en serio sobre gustarle a Davis, y Gatomon tendrá una discusión con Patamon, y terminara siendo consolada por Davis.

Todo esto y más en el próximo capítulo, no se lo pierdan.

Eso es todo, no se olviden de mandar un review o un comentario, y si les gusta favorito o seguimiento para cuando llegue el siguiente capítulo lo puedan ver antes que nadie.

Hasta pronto.

Yog fuera...


	3. Paseo por la ciudad

Capítulo 3. "Paseo por la ciudad"

Todos estaban descansando luego del ataque del misterioso digimon, a Gatomon le vendaron el hombro, y a Patamon lo ridiculizaron con un cuerpo que parece una momia, y sus amigos digimon se rieron de él, que hizo un puchero por todas las vendas que Sora le puso en todo el cuerpo.

-¡Hahahaha cuidense de Patamomiamon les va a chupar el alma con sus increíbles poderes de momia ancestral! Dijo Agumon con burla, y Patamon se puso peor de molesto, e hizo un puchero aun más fuerte.

Gatomon mientras estaba pensativa, recuerdos de aquel digimon le atormentaban, lo conoce perfectamente, ese no es cualquier digimon, es un cazador de ángeles un arma de la antiquísima guerra digital.

¿Qué diablos hace aquí esa cosa?

¿No los destruyeron a todos y a la colonia de esos seres que los crearon?

Gatomon tenía muchas dudas y aun más preguntas, lo que es peor por alguna razón esta detrás de Davis. Eso Gatomon no lo puede permitir, es demasiado doloroso pensar en un futuro sin Davis.

-Bueno, ya esta, ya se ve mucho mejor la herida de tu hombro Gatomon. Dijo Joe que termino de poner las vendas, y Gatomon sonrió y le agradeció. -Muchas gracias Joe. Dijo Gatomon con una sonrisa, y él asintió, luego todos se voltean a ver la escena de Patamon todo vendado. -Jijijiji, te ves lindo Patamon, aun que te quejes, no puedes evitar ser el centro de atención. Dijo Sora pícaramente, y Agumon se reía de la apariencia tan graciosa de su amigo.

-¡Jijijiji pero que momia tan linda! ¡Hahaha, hasta TK se esta riendo! Dijo Agumon atacado de la risa, y Patamon se voltea con los ojos llorosos, y TK trataba a duras penas de no reirse de su compañero, y la graciosa momia que hace. -¡TK! ¡No por favor tú no te rías de mí! Súplica Patamon con los ojos llorosos, y TK no pudo evitarlo y se puso a reir. -Hahaha, l-lo s-siento Patamon, pero, te ves muy gracioso. Dijo TK mientras se rie, y Patamon hizo un puchero aun más grande, y otros chicos más se rieron.

Sora le puso un moño rojo en la cabeza, y todos se rieron aun más, luego Gatomon volteo y no vio a Davis, y esto le extraño mucho. -Oígan, ¿dónde esta Davis? Pregunta Gatomon medio preocupada, y Mimi volteo y se dio cuenta de que era cierto faltaba Davis.

Sora se voltea y contesta. -Es verdad, creo que dijo que estaba cansado y fue a descansar un rato en su habitación, dijo que estaría listo para la parrillada de la tarde y luego los fuegos artificiales. Dijo Sora con una sonrisa, y Gatomon estaba un poco preocupada por él, ese Digimon dijo que su objetivo era capturar a Davis, y eso le preocupa mucho a ella.

Lo cierto era que aun que los chicos no se dieron cuenta, las chicas escucharon perfectamente como dijo que su objetivo era Davis, y no solo Gatomon estaba preocupada, también Mimi y Kari, y hablando de la elegida de la luz, TK dejo de reirse y se dio cuenta de que no estaba Kari.

TK se sorprende y preocupa un poco, desde la batalla contra ese digimon maquina, como que ella esta más aferrada a Davis por alguna razón. -Es verdad, voy a ir a ver dónde está Kari. Dijo TK a Matt, y él asiente. -Esta bien, no te tardes mucho, la parrillada ya casi esta lista. Kari dijo que iba a descansar un poco, y se iba a cambiar, debe de estar en su habitación. Dijo Matt con media sonrisa, y TK asintió y se fue a verla, y en el camino recordó que la habitación de Kari, esta justo enfrente de la de Davis, y rápido se fue a ver que no estén haciendo nada malo, según él.

Mientras en la habitación de Davis...

La puerta se cierra lentamente...

La chica se acerca a Davis, mientras duerme, un vestido rosa sin mangas y con una chaqueta roja encima, sus sandalias amarillas y el cabello rosa recogido a un lado de su rostro. La parte derecha oculta por el cabello, mientras el lado izquierdo se puede apreciar un rostro.

La chica de cabello rosa, y ojos azules se le queda viendo a Davis, y se dibuja una sonrisa en su rostro. -Davis. Susurra la chica con sus ojos entre cerrados, una sonrisa linda y tierna en sus labios, y ella se acerca peligrosamente a Davis mientras duerme...

Momentos antes, en la habitación de Kari...

Kari dentró de su habitación, se cambio de ropa y se quedó pensativa, su preocupación era para Davis, que parece es el objetivo de algún digimon malvado, y eso no le gusta para nada.

Kari sentada frente al espejo no puede quitarse de encima un mal presentimiento, lo peor era que no ha tenido muchas oportunidades para estar con Davis como es su deseo. Además sus sentimientos están creciendo mucho y muy rápido, su amor por Davis ella puede sentirlo, esta creciendo bastante y eso le gusta tanto.

Desde que Kari conoció a Davis, algo le llamo poderosamente la atención de él, y sin darse cuenta empezó a confiar en él, aun más que en TK, y le empezó a decir cosas y confesiones que ni TK sabe, por que para Kari, Davis es de suma confianza. Siempre le ha inspirado esta confianza Davis, aun en los momentos díficiles, incluso en medio de la obscuridad, Davis siempre brilla más intenso que el sol, y eso sencillamente tiene muy deslumbrada a Kari.

Ahora que la batalla contra Malonmyotismon termino hace un año, Davis se ha vuelto muy popular, los chicos no quieren jugar soccer si no esta Davis, las chicas suspiran al verlo, y los maestros al ver como ha crecido y madurado, y como se esfuerza por aumentar sus calificaciones, lo respetan y lo apoyan en sus estudios.

Davis se ha vuelto el verdadero líder de los elegidos, aun más respetado y grandioso su crecimiento que el de Tai o Matt. Kari suspira con amor, y pone sus manos juntas en su pecho, mientras susurra su amor.

-Davis, oh Davis, te amo tanto mi luz, sin ti no puedo ser yo misma. Solo tú me das la libertad que necesito, y mi deseo es poder alcanzar tu amor tan bueno y grandioso. Yo prometo protegerte, tanto como tú me has protegido siempre. Susurra Kari con mucho amor, y justo en eso tocan en su puerta.

Kari se voltea y pensando que es Davis, que ya descanso lo suficiente y vino por ella, se levanta y abre la puerta. -Davis que bueno eres, vienes por mí. Dijo Kari muy contenta, pero se sorprende de ver a TK en vez de Davis, y él la mira extrañado.

-Lo siento Kari, no soy Davis, vine para ver como estabas, ya casi es la parrillada. Dijo TK con media sonrisa de darle la contraria a las espectativas de Kari, y ella asiente y sonrie ligeramente. -Ah bueno, ya voy un momento. Dijo Kari y se regreso adentró para tomar su chaqueta, luego sale al pasillo y cierra la puerta.

Antes de irse con TK, Kari hace una pregunta. -Entonces, Davis ya esta en el salón, ¿verdad? Dijo Kari con una sonrisa, pero TK sonrió medio malvado. -Pues no, creo que se quedó dormido, pero no voy a ser yo quién lo despierte y le avise de la parrillada. Dijo TK con una sonrisa de satisfacción de estar con Kari en vez de Davis, y Kari se extraña de saber que Davis se quedó dormido, y voltea a la puerta de Davis.

Inmediatamente Kari sintió un latido muy fuerte de su corazón, y tuvo un mal presentimiento, y rápido pasa a TK de largo y abre la puerta de Davis sin tocar.

TK se sorprende del atrevimiento de Kari, y ella al ver adentró, vio a Davis dormido, y junto a su cama, una chica de cabello rosa de su misma edad, estaba inclinada y besaba a Davis en los labios.

Al ver aquello TK se sorprende, y Kari siente la furia dormida dentró de ella despertar debido a los fuertes celos que le dio. -¡¿Qué diablos crees que le haces a Davis, zorra?! Exclama Kari sin poder contenerse, y TK se voltea muy sorprendido de la forma en que Kari llamo a la otra chica, y esta respinga, y se separa de Davis, y al voltear pudo ver a Kari con todas las ganas de matarla.

Davis empieza a despertar, y al voltear vio a la misteriosa chica de cabello rosa, y a Kari más molesta que nunca. Davis se empieza a levantar, y la chica retrocede, y Kari avanza hacia ella. -¿Quién eres? Y también, ¿quién te crees para besar a Davis? Pregunta Kari con toda la amenaza de una chica totalmente furiosa, y la otra chica retrocede hasta dar con la pared. -Yo quise besar a Davis, por que sé que va a necesitar mucha ayuda y un aliado confiable. Davis, nos volverémos a ver. Dijo la chica en un tono misterioso, y luego de pronto, una linea verde sube desde sus pies y ella desaparece virtualmente teletransportada.

Los tres elegidos se quedan sorprendidos de ver a un humano desaparecer como un digimon, y Kari se da la vuelta y se acerca a Davis. Kari se voltea hacia TK.

-Dejános solos un rato TK, tengo que hablar con Davis. Dijo Kari muy seria, y TK protesta. -Pero Kari, ¿qué hay de la parrillada? Pregunta TK medio molesto de verla más interesada en Davis que en él, y Kari se voltea con una mirada de miedo.

-No quiero repetirme, dejános a solas. Dijo Kari con el rostro obscurecido por una sombra, y los ojos brillando como los de un fantasma, y aun que sus palabras eran tranquilas su rostro decía todo lo contrario. TK al ver aquello, retrocede como un cangrejo, sin darse la vuelta sale por la puerta caminando hacia atrás, y la puerta se cierra. Al momento que la puerta se cerró, Kari se voltea hacia Davis al que miro con preocupación y ternura.

Kari empuja a Davis a la cama, y él se sorprende. -Kari, pero, ¿qué haces? Yo... Empezó a decir Davis, pero se detuvo al ver como Kari se sube a la cama, y lo abraza con mucho cariño, y luego lo besa en los labios con amor. Kari sintió un disfrute inmenso en ese beso, y Davis no se pudo resistir y le devuelve el beso y el cariño.

Kari necesitaba besar a Davis, y limpiar lo que esa otra chica hizo, por que no quería perder la atención y el amor de Davis. Luego del beso, Kari sonrió muy contenta y ruborizada. -Davis, que bueno que ya despertaste y que ya descansaste. No quiero que pienses en esa otra chica, yo estoy aquí, y no me voy a ir a ningún lado. Dijo Kari muy feliz de estar con él, y lo abraza con mucha felicidad, y Davis estaba sorprendido pero contento al mismo tiempo.

Luego de eso, los dos salen de la habitación, y se van al salón principal, para luego ir a la parrillada.

Mientras en el salón principal...

TK estaba medio molesto y deprimido, por que parece que Kari no le hace caso, y mientras Patamon estaba con Gatomon hablando de su extraño comportamiento últimamente. -Oye Gatomon, me puedes decir, ¿qué te pasa? Te veo como que preocupada por algo, y ya no me sonries como antes. ¿Qué sucede? Pregunta Patamon muy preocupado por su amada Gatomon, y ella se voltea con el hombro derecho aun vendado, y lo mira seriamente. -No me pasa nada, soy la misma de siempre, en serio. Dijo Gatomon para tratar de salir de ese asunto, pero Patamon negó con la cabeza medio preocupado.

-Eso no es cierto, no pareces la de siempre, estas como distraída y muy pensativa en algo, por favor dime, ¿qué es lo que piensas? Quiero saberlo, por que ya ni sé que es lo que piensas, y eso me preocupa. Dijo Patamon muy preocupado por su amada, y Gatomon alzo su pata derecha para no tomarlo en consideración. -Estas exajerando, no me pasa nada solo estoy un poco cansada por la herida, eso es todo. Dijo Gatomon para convencer a Patamon, y él se queda mirándola fijo. -¿Estas segura? Pregunta Patamon, y Gatomon sonrie segura.

-Claro, estoy segura. Responde confiada Gatomon y le sonrie un poco, y Patamon asiente y le cree por el momento. Gatomon se alegra de haberse quitado las sospechas de Patamon de encima por el momento, y se voltea justo a tiempo para ver a Davis y a Kari llegar al salón, y se alegra un montón de ver a su adorado Davis.

Gatomon sonrie de manera especial, y Patamon nota esa mirada, y se sorprende de ver a Davis con la atención de Gatomon. Patamon ya iba a hacer una pregunta, cuando Gatomon se levanta y se acerca muy contenta de ver a Davis.

-Hola Davis, que bueno verte, me alegro de ver que ya descansaste. Dijo Gatomon muy contenta y sonriente, y Davis se voltea y sonrie feliz, y Kari sonrie también.

-Hola Gatomon perdón, me tarde un poco por que me quede dormido. Pero, ya estoy aquí para la parrillada. Dijo Davis alegre y sonriendo contento, y Gatomon se alegro mucho de verlo tranquilo y sin preocupaciones, en verdad que ella lo ama y mucho.

Mimi se voltea y al ver a Davis, se alegra mucho, y siente una emoción especial en su interior por él. Mimi se acerca y le sonrie a Davis. -Me da gusto verte Davis, ven hay que ir a la parrillada, ya tengo algo de hambre y me gustaría compartir la comida contigo. Dijo Mimi para invitar a Davis, y Kari asiente y sonrie. -Claro Davis, yo también te invito a comer conmigo, ven vamos ya. Dijo Kari muy feliz de pasar tiempo con él, y Davis asintió y se fue con las chicas, ante la mirada celosa de TK e Izzi, y las sonrisas de Matt y Sora.

Más tarde en la playa...

Ya estaba empezando a atardecer, el sol se pone en el horizonte, y con el fresco de la tarde los chicos disfrutan de una parrillada.

Tai estaba medio preocupado por Kari todavía, y el asunto del extraño digimon sigue sin resolverse, y eso preocupa mucho al anterior líder de los elegidos.

Davis con felicidad estaba comiendo, y a su lado estaba Kari, y del otro lado estaba Mimi, y sentada en su regazo muy contenta estaba Gatomon. Al ver esta escena, Patamon sintió celos y envidia, y por un momento sospechaba que Gatomon tiene algo con Davis, aun que él sea un humano y no un digimon.

Davis como fue invitado por las tres, no quería favorecer a una y dejar a las otras dos solas, así que acepto la invitación de las tres, y ahora estaba acompañado por sus tres amigas que estaban muy felices comiendo junto a él, mientras ven la puesta del sol.

-Después de esto son los fuegos artificiales, ya quiero verlos, y espero que todos los disfruten. Dijo Davis con una sonrisa, él en verdad disfruta al ver los fuegos artificiales de las ferias, y durante el verano cuando los lanzan le recuerdan su infancia. Kari se voltea a la derecha, y le sonrie a Davis. -Es verdad, la parrillada estuvo muy buena, y ahora habrá un espectaculo de fuegos artificiales, esto es muy bueno, voy a pedir un deseo especial cuando los lancen. Dijo Kari con una linda sonrisa, y Mimi asintió. -Yo también voy a pedir un deseo muy especial, y por cierto Davis, TK hace rato antes de que Kari y tú llegarán al salón, estaba hablando de una chica que se había metido en tu habitación. ¿Es cierto eso? Pregunta Mimi intrigada por eso, y Davis respinga, no quería pensar en eso que aun lo tiene confundido, y Kari ante la mención de esa chica se molesto.

-Bueno, la verdad, no sé quién era, pero ella dijo que yo iba a necesitar de un aliado confiable, y que nos volveriamos a ver. Luego ella se teletransporto virtualmente como un digimon, y desapareció. Dijo Davis sincero, y Kari asintió y ella hizo un comentario con molestia. -Sí así fue, esa chica escapo luego de robarle un beso a Davis, mientras dormía. Dijo Kari muy molesta dando a conocer un detalle que TK omitió, y Mimi y Gatomon al escuchar semejante barbaridad, sintieron muchos celos y mucha ira contra esa chica desconocida.

-¡¿Qué cosa?! Ya veo, entonces, hiciste bien en interrumpir ese momento. Además si esa chica vuelve a aparecer, ¡le voy a dar su merecido por andar de loca con Davis! Dijo Mimi realmente molesta con la chica desconocida, y Gatomon estaba muy molesta por esta noticia, y pensó en vigilar a Davis más de cerca.

Davis se sorprende de ver a Mimi y a Gatomon tan molestas, y suspira un poco, él no quiere un altercado ni quiere meterlas en un problema, y menos por él.

-Bueno, mejor pensemos en los fuegos artificiales, no creo que esa chica vuelva a aparecer, además quién sabe quién era o que quería. Lo mejor es disfrutar de estas vacaciones. Dijo Davis para tranquilizar a las chicas, y ellas sonrien y asienten felices, por que él tenía razón. -Es verdad Davis, hay que pensar positivo, y los fuegos artificiales van a estar muy bien. Dijo Kari muy contenta, y Mimi asiente y sonrie. -Muy bien, vamos a preparar las cosas, al rato obscurece, y hay que ponerse algo más abrigador. Luego, vamos a ver los fuegos artificiales, van a ser en la plaza de la ciudad, no debemos tardarnos mucho. Dijo Mimi con seguridad, y Davis asiente y se levanta.

Davis y las chicas terminaron de comer, y regresan con los demás para prepararse para el espectáculo de fuegos artificiales, además de otras actividades relacionadas en la plaza de la ciudad.

Más tarde...

Davis salio del hotel bien vestido, y fue con los demás a la plaza de la ciudad, había un ambiente festivo, y los niños jugaban por las calles.

TK aprovecha que el grupo estaba caminando por la plaza, para acercarse a Kari y llevarla a otro lado. TK toma a Kari por la fuerza, y se la lleva. -¡Oye TK, no, no me toques así! ¡Sueltáme! Exclama Kari mientras es arrastrada por TK, mientras Davis no se dio cuenta de que Kari fue llevada a otro lado por TK.

Pero, tampoco se fijo que entre la multitud había un extraño hombre rubio, todo vestido de negro, con un bastón y unos lentes negros de luna completa. El hombre lo estaba mirando con una sútil sonrisa, y seguía al grupo de los elegidos.

Frente a ellos, el señor Ishida llevo a los chicos hasta la plaza, y Mimi se alegro mucho de ver como sus amigos digimon estaban disfrutando también. Patamon seguía a Gatomon de cerca, muy preocupado por lo que sentía de ella, era muy raro pero Gatomon parecía muy interesada en Davis, sin importar que es un humano. Eso no lo puede comprender Patamon, como tampoco lo puede permitir.

Todos en la plaza ocuparon sus lugares, y los fuegos artificiales iban a comenzar pronto, pero en un callejón más o menos cerca de ahí, TK estaba discutiendo con Kari.

-Kari, por última vez, alejáte de Davis, no me gusta que estes cerca de él. Además, ¿qué paso cuando me retire de la habitación de Davis? Dijo TK muy molesto y celoso, y Kari se suelta de su mano y lo fulmina con la mirada. -Que brusco y bruto eres TK, además lo que paso en la habitación no es de tu incumbencia. Es un secreto, entre Davis y yo. Dijo Kari muy seria defendiendo su derecho a guardarse lo que paso en la habitación de Davis, y TK aprieta los puños, y se acerca. -Lo besaste, ¿verdad? ¿Por qué haces esto Kari? Antes días atrás estabas conmigo siempre, y ahora me evitas como si no te importara como me siento. Davis es un tonto, ¿no ves como él es una mala influencia para ti? Dijo TK bastante celoso y molesto, y Kari se enfado en serio con él por hablar mal de Davis. -¡Cállate! ¡No sabes como me siento realmente! ¡Solo te importa tu propia egoísta felicidad! Exclama Kari con ira, y TK se sorprende pero le devuelve el comentario.

-¡Tú también estas siendo muy egoísta Kari! No puedo creer que permitiste ese beso con Davis, ahora él te contamino con sus horribles sentimientos. Dijo TK con mucha envidia y celos, y Kari apenas escucho como TK llamo horrible a Davis, y desprecia sus hermosos sentimientos, no pudo contenerse y se acerca. -¡Eres horrible TK, alejáte de mí! Exclama Kari y empuja a TK lejos de ella, y él se queda medio pasmado por la reacción de ella, y Kari lo mira con todo el desprecio de una chica decepcionada. -No te vuelvas a acercar TK, no te permito que llames de esas formas a Davis, además para que lo sepas yo si bese a Davis, y planeo besarlo de nuevo y de nuevo, ¿sabes por qué? Por que yo amo a Davis, ahora ya sabes la verdad. ¡Amo a Davis y no permito que tú ni nadie se atreva a decir una sola cosa mala de él! Y para que sepas, cuando beso a Davis, siento como me purifica, él no me contamima ni nada por que no es un envidioso cinico como tú. Dijo Kari con mucho desprecio y se dio la vuelta para retirarse, dejando atrás a TK que se sintió terriblemente abatido y derrotado, por que Kari le confeso lo más terrible. Kari se ha enamorado de Davis, tal y como lo sospechaba, pero que ahora cuando se lo dijo directo es mucho peor.

TK suelta un puño a la pared, y se siente como un perdedor al haber perdido el cariño de Kari, pero no tanto por culpa de Davis, si no por su propia culpa al no decirle a tiempo a Kari sobre sus sentimientos.

Kari al salir del callejón, corre a la plaza para reunirse con Davis, y estar con él es lo único que ella quiere.

Mientras en otra parte...

Cerca de la plaza, había un mirador, y ahí estaban Patamon y Gatomon, quién fue llamada por él antes de que empiece el espectáculo de fuegos artificiales, y ella estaba intrigada por saber a que se debía el que la llamara justo ahora.

-Bueno Patamon, ya estoy aquí, ¿qué pasa por que me llamaste? Pregunta Gatomon intrigada y un poco apurada por regresar con Davis, y Patamon se voltea y estaba medio serio. -Gatomon he notado algo un poco raro, me da la impresión de que no quieres estar conmigo. Pero, yo si quiero estar contigo, somos iguales, ambos digievolucionamos en ángeles, y además somos digimon. Dijo Patamon medio serio, y Gatomon se le quedó viendo con un mirada rara. -¿De qué estas hablando Patamon? Estas muy raro. No te entiendo. Dijo Gatomon sinceramente sin entender lo que le trataba de decir, y Patamon se acerca y se prepara.

-Gatomon, mi amada Gatomon, escucha bien, yo te amo y quiero estar contigo para siempre. Dijo Patamon declarando sus sentimientos por ella, y Gatomon se sorprendió mucho, en verdad que ella no se esperaba esto justo ahora, era muy inesperado saber los verdaderos sentimientos de Patamon.

Pero, la verdad era que no lo quiere de esa forma, además ella ama a Davis no a Patamon. Gatomon suspira por que sabe que esto puede lastimarlo, pero no puede amarlo ni traicionar su amor por Davis mucho menos, así que ella se acerca y le sonrie con tristeza. -Ay Patamon, me halaga que me ames así, pero, me temo que yo no te amo de la misma manera. Eres como un hermanito pequeño para mí, lo siento pero yo no puedo amarte ni estar contigo. Dijo Gatomon muy triste rechazando a Patamon, y él se queda mudo de la sorpresa ante su rechazo, pero luego de un momento se sintió traicionado, y muy herido dijo. -Es por ese tonto de Davis, ¿no es así? Pero, te recuerdo Gatomon que él es un humano, y yo soy un digimon como tú, mejor olvida esa idea de estar con Davis, y acepta mi amor por ti. Dijo Patamon muy serio, y Gatomon negó con la cabeza muy molesta por sus palabras, ella no podía creer que Patamon sea tan mezquino, ya que Davis le salvo la vida, si no fuera por él no estaría aquí, por que le advirtió del ataque de Dregmon.

-No, te equivocas mucho Patamon, yo... Espera, ¿cómo sabes de Davis? Pregunta Gatomon sorprendida de ver que Patamon sabe de Davis, y él se queda mirando a Gatomon. -¿Crees que no me doy cuenta de como tratas a Davis? He visto como le mandas miradas a Davis, y la forma en que le favoreces, ¡hasta compartiste la parrillada con él! Por eso, lo supe, y acabo de confirmar mis sospechas al prenguntarte, y ver tu reacción me dicen que estoy en lo correcto. Dijo Patamon medio serio, y Gatomon se sorprende, pero se molesta de que juzgue inapropiado su amor.

¿Qué importa si Davis es un humano? ¿A quién le importa con quién ella se quede? A nadie le interesa, es su vida y su corazón, y sí existe algo que enfade a Gatomon, es ver a Patamon hablando como si supiera todo. -Patamon, si ya sabes tanto, entonces te pregunto, ¿por qué te comportas de una forma tan egoísta? ¿Sabes que me vas a perder de seguir por ese rumbo no? Además, es mi vida y mi corazón, no te permito a ti ni a nadie que se metan dónde nadie los llama. Dijo Gatomon muy seria no estaba jugando, y Patamon se molesta. -¡Es un humano! ¡No puedes hablar enserio Gatomon! Los humanos solo aman lo que es igual, nunca podrás hacer que Davis te ame como a Kari, o como a cualquier otra chica humana. Yo no quiero que sufras por un desaire amoroso. Dijo Patamon medio serio, pero Gatomon se enfurecio mucho con él por ser incapaz de entender sus verdaderos sentimientos. -¡¿Y tú qué sabes Patamon?! ¡No comprendes como me siento realmente! ¡Eres un tonto y un insensible no quiero volver a escuchar tus tonterias! Exclama Gatomon muy herida, y sale corriendo con lágrimas en los ojos, Patamon se sorprende de la reacción de Gatomon, y teme que ella lo odie o ya no lo quiera del mismo modo que antes.

Gatomon corre tan rápido como puede, por que sentía horrible su corazón, ¿y sí Patamon tiene razón? ¿Qué tal si Davis no la quiere del mismo modo que ella? Gatomon lloraba por que no quería admitirlo pero, tal vez Patamon tenía razón, y su amor por Davis no puede ser correspondido.

Gatomon lloraba por esa razón, y se sintió horrible, por que ella en realidad ama a Davis y mucho. Gatomon se va a refugiar cerca de un parque, y mientras Kari estaba furiosa con TK por ser tan odioso, y por no entenderla. -Insensible, tonto, y odioso Takeru, ya no quiero volver a escuchar tus tonterías. Ya veras, cuando las vacaciones terminen, me voy a volver la novia de Davis, y me voy a mantener lo más alejado posible de ti, idiota. Se dijo Kari a si misma, y atrás de ella un misterioso hombre de cabello rubio, la miraba desde atrás de sus lentes de luna completa.

Mientras en la plaza...

Davis estaba preocupado por Kari, y también por Gatomon, ya que ellas desaparecieron, y eso le preocupa a Davis que tiene un mal presentimiento de esto.

Davis se separo del grupo, justo antes de que comiencen los fuegos artificiales, y se puso a buscar a Kari y a Gatomon.

Davis buscaba a las chicas, y mientras lo hace se sentía vigilado, pero no había nadie sospechoso a su alrededor. -Kari, Gatomon, ¿adónde se fueron chicas? Se pregunta Davis con algo de angustia, y se puso a buscar, hasta en un parque vio a Gatomon sentada en un tronco cortado, llorando amargamente por alguna razón.

Davis de inmediato se acercó, y se pone a su lado. -¡Gatomon! Que bueno que te encontre, estaba preocupado por ti. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué lloras? Pregunta Davis muy preocupado por ella, y Gatomon alza sus orejas, y muy sorprendida se voltea, no podía creer lo que veía, Davis a su lado preocupado por ella.

¿Esto era real?

Gatomon se acerca a Davis, y lo abraza con todo lo que ella tiene. -¡Davis oh Davis! Yo estaba tan asustada, temía perder algo muy valioso para mí, pero, gracias a ti ahora estoy mucho más tranquila. Davis, gracias por venir por mí. Dijo Gatomon que ha recuperado su confianza en Davis, y su amor tan grande y fuerte por él, y Davis se alegra por ella, y se acerca y le da un beso en la frente.

Gatomon se quedó impactada, y se ruborizo un montón, y Davis sonrió muy lindo. -Me alegro de que pude encontrarte, y ayudarte Gatomon, estaba preocupado por ti. Estoy muy feliz de verte contenta, querida Gatomon. Dijo Davis en una voz muy suave y delicada, y Gatomon sintió que se ha enamorado aun más de Davis, él es tan bueno y noble, y ella se acerca a él, muy ruborizada y sonriendo amorosa. -Davis, eres tan bueno conmigo, quiero darte una recompenza, por favor cierra tus ojos. Dijo Gatomon con una delicada sonrisa, y Davis hizo lo que le dijo para no decepcionarla, y justo con el primer fuego artificial en el cielo, Gatomon le da un beso a Davis en los labios, con mucho amor y dulzura...

Mientras en otra parte...

Kari llego a la plaza medio ansiosa de ver a Davis, pero aun que vio a Mimi, no veía a Davis por ningún lado, y Mimi aun que admiraba los fuegos artificiales, se volteo y vio a Kari que buscaba a Davis. Justo en eso, Mimi también se da cuenta de que faltaba Davis y se preocupa mucho.

Las dos chicas estaban por empezar a buscar a Davis, cuando unos aplausos pausados las detienen. -Bravo. Los elegidos de Odaiba se ve que la están pasando muy bien, ¿o no? Dijo el misterioso hombre de traje negro, y sombrero, Tai se voltea y por alguna razón no le alegraba ver a esa persona, todos se quedan viendo al extraño hombre de traje, que sonreía misteriosamente. -Sí, somos los elegidos de Odaiba, ¿y quién es usted? Pregunta Tai con desconfianza, y el misterioso hombre sonrie.

-Los nombres van y vienen, no importa quién soy, vine para advertirles. Tengan cuidado con Davis, él es mucho más fuerte de lo que se imaginan, y su fuerza va a traerles la ira de los soberanos encima, algún día. Eso era todo. Dijo el misterioso hombre lanzando su advertencia, y todos se quedan sorprendidos, y justo en eso, una explosión sonó muy cerca de ahí.

-Veamos como se las ven con Dregmon. Dijo el misterioso hombre, y desaparece entre la multitud, y todos los elegidos ven precisamente al misterioso digimon maquina, acercarse a la plaza, listo para luchar y capturar a Davis.

-¡¿Cómo dijo ese hombre que se llamaba ese digimon?! Pregunta Tai medio alarmado de ver al extraño cyborg, y desde el aire con voz suave pero en alto, contesta Angewomon. -Se llama Dregmon, es un cazador de ángeles un arma de la remota guerra digital, vino por Davis, quiere capturarlo. Dijo Angewomon apareciendo lista para luchar, y Kari se voltea al cielo. -Angewomon que bueno que apareciste, pero, ¿dónde esta Davis? Pregunta Kari preocupada por él, y Angewomon respinga y se voltea.

-¿No esta Davis? Pero, que raro estaba con él hace rato, pero cuando sonó la explosión nos separamos en la multitud. Ay no, ¿lo habrá capturado Dregmon? Dijo Angewomon muy preocupada por Davis su adorado, y Kari se preocupa igual que Mimi, pero en ese momento no había tiempo para ponderar las cosas, por que Dregmon se preparo para atacar.

Matt se voltea y exclama. -¡¡Cuidado se prepara para atacar!! Exclama Matt, y Dregmon se lanza al combate, y Angewomon se voltea y recibe la embestida de Dregmon.

Mientras, en la isla...

Esa noche en la isla dónde lucharon por primera vez contra Dregmon, un portal se abre misteriosamente.

Del portal sale un ataúd negro, y la tapa del ataúd se mueve y se abre, y del interior sale una espantosa garra esqueletica que rasga el cielo y la luna...

* * *

**Nota del author: **

Así termina el capítulo tres, han pasado muchas cosas, Kari discute con TK por ser tan posesivo con ella, al mismo tiempo Patamon celoso discute con Gatomon, y ella se siente muy mal por sus palabras, hasta que llega Davis y la consuela, y ella hasta le da un beso.

El misterioso Dregmon vuelve a aparecer, y Davis en medio de la conmoción desaparece, ¿qué paso con él?

Kari se vio muy romántica reflexionando en su amor por Davis, y aun que no hubo mucha acción con Mimi, eso se corrije en el siguiente capítulo.

Lamento no haber publicado en un tiempo, ya estaba apurado por continuar esta historia, y espero que les guste, es un capítulo que abre la posibilidad para más cosas, y además en el siguiente capítulo se verá a Davis y sus poderes.

Además, algunas de mis amigas me han sugerido que quieren ver a Davis con el poder de AncienteGarurumon, y yo estoy de acuerdo, he investigado y por lo que parece, como Davis es sucesor de Matt y la amistad, eso lo hace viable a que se encuentre en algún momento con Lobomon, y hasta puede volverse el guerrero de la luz.

Quiero saber que les parece la idea de ver a Davis como el guerrero de la luz, y verlo en algún momento convertido en Strabimon, y si les gusta la idea espero que me lo digán.

Bien eso es todo, esta historia se esta poniendo muy interesante, y planeo otras cosas y sorpresas para muy pronto, ¡Bwahahahaha! Perdón, se me salio, en fin, espero que les siga gustando esta historia, hasta la próxima.

Yog fuera...


	4. El aullido del lobo

Capítulo 4. "El aullido del lobo"

Angewomon luchaba contra Dregmon, y Kari estaba buscando a Davis, y Mimi lanza a Palmon convertida en Lillymon para ayudar a Angewomon. Kari estaba muy angustiada por que no estaba Davis, justo en esta importante batalla, cosa que le preocupa bastante.

Kari voltea a los lados buscando entre la multitud que escapaba, algún rastro de Davis, pero no había nada y eso tenía muy preocupada a Kari, y Mimi estaba igual si no es que peor de angustiada por la desaparición de Davis.

Mientras que la gente huía de la batalla, y de los extraños monstruos, Angewomon junto a Lillymon luchaban contra Dregmon. -¡Flecha Celestial! ¡¿Dónde tienes a Davis?! ¡¿Lo atrapaste en alguna de tus tretas?! Exclama Angewomon furiosa ante la idea de que Davis haya sido capturado por este ser, y Dregmon flotando frente a ella contesta.

_"Negativo. Objetivo Daisuke Motomiya sigue sin ser capturado. Iniciar busqueda del objetivo." _

Dijo con voz mecánica Dregmon, y Angewomon estalla en ira. -¡¡Al diablo contigo y tus estúpidos objetivos!! ¡¡Jamás dejaré que le hagas nada a Davis!! Exclama Angewomon furiosa, y dispara su flecha celestial, pero de nuevo Dregmon la detuvo, al simplemente alzar su mano izquierda.

La flecha impacta en la mano de Dregmon, y se desintegra en una lluvia de luces de colores, y Kari se pone furiosa de ver que su compañera fallo, y en ese momento, los adultos deciden dejar que sus hijos se encarguen de la batalla.

Lillymon sonrie y junta sus manos en el aire. -¡Cañón de Flor! Exclama Lillymon y lanza una súper cargada y concentrada esfera de energía solar, el ataque dio de lleno en la espalda de Dregmon, y lo hace caer al piso. -¡Bien hecho! Ahora te toca a ti Agumon. Dijo Tai muy confiado, y Agumon sonrie y se transforma en Greymon, y se lanza con sus fauces abiertas contra Dregmon.

Pero, Dregmon lo detiene con sus manos en sus mandibulas, y luego gira sus muñecas, y con sus brazos empuja y logra derribar a Greymon, con un despliegue formidable de fuerza bruta asombrosa.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡No puede ser, Greymon! Exclama Tai muy sorprendido de que Dregmon derribara sin problemas, la inmensa mole del cuerpo de Greymon, eso debería ser imposible para un digimon de su tamaño.

-Este digimon tiene más fuerza de la que aparenta, no podemos confiarnos en ganarle directamente. Tenemos que pensar en una mejor estrategia, y necesitamos más información del enemigo. Dijo Matt muy serio, y todos se voltean hacia Izzi, pero él se apeno mucho.

-Lo siento chicos, pero ya intente usar el analizador de Digimon del señor Gennai, pero no funciona, dice que no hay información disponible de este digimon. Es como si ni existiera Dregmon, en la base de datos del analizador. Dijo Izzi muy apenado, y Matt se queda sorprendido. -¡¿Qué has dicho?! ¡Eso es imposible! Diablos, habrá que pelear a ciegas. Dijo Matt muy molesto por esta noticia, y Angewomon baja del cielo y se acerca, mientras que Garurumon lucha contra Dregmon. -No me sorprende que no haya información de Dregmon, ya que es un digimon de la familia de los Interlopers, y se creía que ellos... se habían extinguido hace mucho. Yo personalmente antes de que fuera reprogramada para ser la compañera de Kari, luche con ellos, y con los cazadores de ángeles como Dregmon. Dijo Angewomon muy seria, hablando y revelando parte de su pasado antes de ser la compañera de Kari, y todos se quedan sorprendidos de saber esto, y justo en eso, aparece Davis del otro lado de la plaza. -Chicos, ¿qué pasa? Pregunta Davis desde el otro lado de la plaza, justo frente a ellos, y todos se voltean.

Kari en ese momento grita su advertencia, a un desprevenido Davis.

-¡No Davis! ¡Cuidado Dregmon esta buscándote! Exclama Kari con angustia, y en ese momento, Garurumon sale volando por un golpe de Dregmon. Con una velocidad superior a la humana, Dregmon se coloca detrás de Davis, y lo sujeta de los brazos juntos y lo levanta en el aire. -¡¡Davis nooooo!! Exclaman Kari, Mimi y Angewomon al mismo tiempo, y Davis forcejeaba para liberarse. -¡¿Qué diablos?! ¡Sueltáme chatarra! Exclama Davis pataleando en el aire, y suena la voz de Dregmon.

_"Objetivo Capturado. Elegido de los milagros, Daisuke Motomiya capturado. Comenzar absorción, iniciando modulo de recombinación digi-génetica." _

Dijo la extraña voz de Dregmon, y al voltearse Davis, vio como el pecho de Dregmon se abre, y una serie de espantosos cables negros salen como tentaculos, y lo rodean y envuelven todo. -¡¿Qué diablos?! ¡No! ¡¿Qué me quiere hacer?! ¡Auxilio! Exclama Davis pidiéndo ayuda, y Matt y los demás se quedan pasmados, nunca habían visto algo como esto antes. -Dios mío, ¿qué le va a hacer? Pregunta Izzi muy sorprendido, y Angewomon prepara su flecha. -¡¡No te lo permitire maldito!! ¡¡Muere!! ¡¡Flecha Celestial!! Exclama Angewomon y lanza una flecha certera, pero esta se desintegra en un muro semi invisible. -¡¿Qué rayos?! ¡¡No puede ser una maldita barrera!! Exclama Angewomon con furia total, y Tai se voltea. -No podemos permitir que le haga lo que quiera a Davis, debemos unir nuestras fuerzas y destruir esa barrera. Dijo Tai muy serio, pero Dregmon se adelanta a sus planes, y los tentaculos arrastran a Davis al interior de su cuerpo. -¡¡Noooo auxilio!! Exclama Davis desesperado, y Kari, Mimi y Angewomon mirán con horror a Davis ser absorbido dentró de Dregmon.

-¡¡No por favor, alguién haga algo!! Exclama Kari con total pánico, pero Davis es absorbido, y el cuerpo de Dregmon brilla en una luz obscura, y sufre una digievolución asombrosa.

Todos se quedan sorprendidos, el cuerpo de Dregmon adopta una forma distinta al fucionarse con Davis, Dregmon se alza flotando en el aire, y la luz obscura se intensifica hasta volverse un haz de luz tan intensa que todos se cubren los ojos, para no quedarse ciegos.

Dentró de la luz, Dregmon cambia y se vuelve aun más fuerte de lo que ya era, todos observaron esta transformación, y Angewomon sintió hundirse en la desesperación por ver a su amado Davis ser absorbido. Kari estuvo a punto de desmayarse al escuchar, un grito espantoso, era como la voz de Davis y la de Dregmon al mismo tiempo.

-¡¡Nooooooooo!!

Exclama de forma inhumana, y las tres chicas se horrorizaron de verdad, la digievolución termino, y un ser mecánico aparece.

Este ser tenía una armadura dorada encima, y la cruz en su espalda era la misma, pero lo demás ya no era igual, la armadura estaba puesta encima de un esqueleto de cables negros, pulsando constantemente con energía obscura, y la mascara de un cranéo era igual pero ahora el cranéo era negro, y su cuerpo era un poco más delgado y menos voluminoso, y su especto era de un ser mucho más agil y rápido, capaz de reaccionar con mayor velocidad.

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos de ver a Dregmon digievolucionar a una forma tan rara, lleno de signos blanco azulados mágicos, y este nuevo ser digital mecánico se levanta y alza su mano.

-Digievolución exitosa, ahora soy Roguemon. Elegidos, preparénse, ¡los destruire a todos ahora que me he perfeccionado a mi mismo! Exclama Roguemon y se pone en guardia listo para combatir, y Angewomon con lágrimas se dirige a él. -¡¿Como te atreves a absorber a Davis?! ¡¡Imperdonable!! ¡¡Debes morir!! ¡Rescatare a Davis de tu interior al destruirte infeliz parasito! Exclama completamente furiosa Angewomon, de su cuerpo sale una aura aterradora llena de odio, y Kari y Mimi se sentían igual de furiosas, la necesidad de abrazar a Davis y tenerlo con ellas se incremento hasta las nubes. Ahora eso es lo único en lo que pueden pensar, ese deseo es todo su centro, no hay otra cosa en medio de esta desesperada batalla.

Matt ordena la digievolución de Garurumon y él se convierte en WereGarurumon y se lanza a luchar contra Roguemon, pero este se defiende con gran habilidad de las patadas y golpes de WereGarurumon, y todos se sorprenden de eso.

-¡¿Qué diablos pasa?! ¡¿Por qué WereGarurumon no puede golpearlo?! Se mueve mucho, y se defiende muy bien, ¿Qué esta pasando? Exclama Tai sorprendido de su capacidad defensora en artes marciales, y Mimi se puso seria. -Eso debe ser por que absorbió los datos de Davis. Despúes de la batalla contra MaloMyotismon, Davis empezó a tomar clases de defensa personal, esos son los movimientos de Davis que aprendió de artes marciales. Dijo Mimi muy sorprendida y seria, ahora lo odia más a Roguemon por apropiarse de la habilidad de Davis, y Kari se sorprende mucho de escuchar esto, ella no estaba enterada de esto, ahora sentía muchas más ganas de hablar con Davis y conocerlo mejor, por que él siempre la sorprende con algo nuevo.

WereGarurumon estaba muy sorprendido, la defensa de Roguemon es muy buena, simplemente no puede tomarlo por sorpresa, ni romper su ritmo. WereGarurumon se prepara y lanza una patada Garuru, su técnica especial, pero Roguemon se defiende con una barrera.

Todos se sorprenden y se sienten frustrados de ver que no hay forma aparente de dañarlo. Roguemon desactiva la barrera, y en ese momento se aparecen TK y Patamon, y al ver al enemigo TK rápido piensa en una forma de derrotarlo. -Muy bien, ahí esta esa cosa otra vez, Vamos a derrotarlo. Ve Patamon, sé que puedes derrotarlo. Dijo TK muy confiado en su compañero, y Patamon asiente y se transforma en Angemon y luego en MagnaAngemon, y se lanza a la lucha contra Roguemon.

Adentró de Roguemon, Davis rodeado de cables pulsando, con los ojos vaciós, no siente nada pero, de pronto tiene un recuerdo.

-T-Takuya... Susurra Davis con un hilo de voz, y siente por un momento un recuerdo que estaba adormilado.

Recuerdo hace cuatro años...

Davis un niño de ocho años, estaba en un mundo hermoso, y un chico mayor de cabello castaño le hablaba de varias cosas del digimundo.

Davis escuchaba al chico mayor por que era su vecino y amigo, quién le explicaba como controlar sus poderes. -Escucha Davis, yo tengo poderes especiales, por que tengo un vínculo con AncientGreymon, quién me permite adoptar la forma de Agunimon, y de BurningGreymon, quienes juntos se vuelven Aldamon, y si vamos más allá se puede convertir en EmperorGreymon. Tú también tienes en tu cuerpo una chispa, ¿entiendes? Si algún día necesitas ese poder, ¿a quién llamarías? Pregunta Takuya con curiosidad, y Davis con las manos detrás de su cabeza muy quitado de la pena, contesta con una sonrisa confiada. -Yo llamaría a AncientGarurumon, y me convertiría en Lobomon para defender a mis seres queridos. Dijo Davis con toda la seguridad que un chico de ocho puede manejar, y Takuya sonrie contento, era muy interesante lo que dijo.

Takuya sonrie y se acerca, para mostrarle a Davis su D-Tector, y una foto de la fiesta cuando la batalla terminó, y derrotarón a Lucemon. -El original guerrero de la luz, es Koji, mi mejor amigo, aun cuando a veces nos peleamos bastante, él y yo hacemos un gran equipo. Realmente me gustaría ver si puedes ser el sucesor de Koji, Davis. Dijo Takuya con una sonrisa, y Davis sonrie y asiente. -Yo también, volvamos a vernos algún día, Takuya Kanbara. Dijo Davis para darle la mano a Takuya, y él sonrie y asiente. -Así será, Davis Motomiya. Dijo Takuya y sonrió muy feliz, y los dos estrechan su mano, y luego Takuya se da la vuelta y se despide de Davis...

Fin del recuerdo...

Davis dentró de Roguemon se quedó pensando, su mente estaba recibiendo una especie de control mental, pero, el recuerdo de Takuya y de Koji, empezó a darle la fuerza para resistir el control mental.

En la batalla MagnaAngemon luchaba contra Roguemon, pero este le dio una patada en el plexo solar, y luego se cae al piso. -¡Urrrrrgh! Exclama Roguemon con evidente dolor y malestar, y todos se sorprenden de verlo actuar así.

-¿Qué le pasa? Estaba luchando y ahora de pronto, parece lastimado. Dijo Tai sorprendido, y una voz mecánica suena.

_"Sujeto. Davis Motomiya, se resiste al control mental. Contramedidas bloqueadas. Energía extraña detectada."_

Decía la voz del sistema de Roguemon, y todos se sorprenden de oir eso, y Kari de inmediato dijo con entusiasmo. -¡Es Davis, se resiste a ser usado para el mal! ¡Davis! ¡Resiste por favor! Exclama Kari para llamarlo, y Mimi puede sentir que en este momento, Davis se debate entre el control de Roguemon, y su verdadero ser.

Angewomon puede sentir la batalla interna de Davis, era una lucha muy fuerte, y ellas pueden ayudarlo al enviarle su energía. Angewomon, Mimi, y Kari se concentraron y le enviarón su energía a Davis, para ayudarlo a liberarse del control mental de Roguemon.

TK estaba mirándo la situación junto a MagnaAngemon, cuando de pronto, una sombra se aparece desde atrás de Roguemon. TK alza su brazo y apunta con su dedo, para avisarle a sus amigos de lo que sucedía. -¡Hey! ¿Qué es eso? Exclama TK su pregunta, y todos voltean a dónde TK apuntaba, y vieron una extraña sombra alzarse desde atrás de Roguemon. La sombra era un ser, que emitía una sensación de maldad, y antinaturalidad terrorífica, y de pronto la sombra da un brinco asombroso.

Desde el aire, la extraña sombra brilla unos penetrantes ojos verdes, y de pronto hace aparecer una lanza, de aspecto terrorífico y fantasmágorico, con una aura espeluznante de color verde, y la arroja contra Roguemon, atravezando su espalda. -¡¡Uuaaaaaaaarrrrrggg!! Exclama Roguemon con dolor, y todos se quedan pasmados de horror, y Kari, Mimi y Angewomon se sintieron a punto de desmayarse, por que pensaron que Davis estaba muerto, atravezado por la lanza.

La sombra extraña aterriza, y se acerca a Roguemon al que empuja al piso boca arriba, y le arranca la lanza extraña, la cual salpica en un arco un líquido rojo.

La lanza estaba toda manchada de rojo, y las chicas estaban a punto de colapsar del miedo, y la lanza se transforma en una guadaña, y la extraña sombra ataca el pecho de Roguemon, abriendo su cuerpo.

De pronto Tai cae en la cuenta de que el líquido rojo era sangre...

-No es posible... Esto es, ¡¿sangre?! Exclama Tai al darse cuenta de la sangre que ahora manchaba el piso y la guadaña. Kari horrorizada grita. -¡No lo mates por favor! ¡No mates a Davis! ¡Él es inocente por favor! Grita Kari a todo pulmón, y la sombra extraña se detiene.

La sombra se voltea encima de Roguemon, y la luna que estaba cubierta por unas nubes se despeja, y a los rayos de la luna, todos los chicos se horrorizaron de lo que vieron.

A la claridad de la luz lunar, un ser todo cubierto de mortajas medio roidas, sostenia la guadaña, con unas manos esqueleticas, y sus pies eran esqueleticos incluso. TK sintió un profundo pavor ante el ser, que aun cubierto era evidente que era un muerto.

El ser cubierto con mortajas, se levanta de su pocisión, y sus ojos brillan sobrenaturalmente verdes, como encendidos con un fuego diabolico e impio. Luego voltea a la luna y al horizonte, y en ese preciso momento suena un aullido.

El terrorifico aullido de un lobo...

-...AncientGarurumon...

Susurra con voz extraña y sobrenatural el extraño ser, y luego se voltea y ve a los elegidos, y alza su guadaña en el aire, y como un rayo, rasga el cuerpo de Roguemon, y de un solo golpe lo borra.

-¡¡Nooooooo!! Exclaman Kari, Mimi y Angewomon al mismo tiempo, al pensar que al borrar a Roguemon, ha matado a Davis también, pero no fue así por que Davis salio del cuerpo de Roguemon, herido pero vivo.

De inmediato las chicas corren a socorrerlo, y el extraño ser amortajado se retira de un salto, perdiéndose en la obscuridad de la noche.

Todos se quedan sorprendidos, y se dieron cuenta de que la rara inmovilidad que los paralizo, se ha desvanecido. De inmediato los adultos llaman a una ambulancia, y se llevan a Davis. La extraña pelea terminó, y desde lejos, un guerrero alto vestido con armadura blanca y el casco como mascara de un lobo, observaba todo.

El raro ser amortajado desde las sombras de la noche, persigue a la ambulancia dónde tienen a Davis, corriendo y saltando de techo en techo. El ser perseguía a la ambulancia que tiene a Davis, por que era la hora del cazador, la luna del cazador brilla en lo alto y Davis sin saberlo estaba metido en un problema.

Mientras en el hospital...

Todos los chicos y sus digimon, bajan de los autos, y entrán al hospital, la ambulancia había llegado primero. Kari, Veemon, Gatomon, Mimi y Palmon estaban sentados en las bancas esperando saber que paso con Davis, y como se encontraba. -¿Qué paso Kari? ¿Comó esta Davis? Pregunta Tai muy preocupado, él y los demás llegaron después, por que las chicas y sus digimon, habían viajado en la ambulancia, y Kari se voltea y contesta. -Esta bien, los medicos lo están atendiendo. No estaba muy herido pero parece haber perdido algo de sangre. Dijo Kari con seguridad, y de pronto suena un aullido de un lobo.

Todos respingan y se sorprenden de volver a escuchar a un lobo, y de pronto las luces parpadean de forma extraña. -¿Qué pasa con las luces? Pregunta Izzi alarmado, por alguna razón esta noche se sentía extraña, diferente, había algo maligno ahí afuera.

La puerta principal se abre, y un chico de cabello obscuro entrá, y se dirige a los elegidos. -Ustedes son los elegidos, ¿verdad? Pregunta el chico medio serio, y Tai se voltea. -Asi es, somos los elegidos. Dijo Tai empezando a sentirse un poco mareado de que todos los reconocen como los elegidos, y el chico asiente. -Bien. Parece que llegue a tiempo. Tenemos que ir a ver a Davis y protegerlo. Dijo el chico de la edad de Tai y Matt 15, y Matt se adelanta. -Un momento, primero, ¿comó que protegerlo? ¿De qué tenemos que protegerlo? Y además, ¿quién eres? Pregunta Matt medio sospechoso, y el chico asiente y sin sonreir contesta. -Yo también soy un elegido, y conozcó a Davis, es mi amigo, mi nombre es Koji Minamoto, y no hay tiempo que perder. Un digimon maligno esta detrás de Davis, es astuto y muy peligroso. Dijo Koji con firmeza, y todos se sorprenden.

Tai se adelanta y dijo. -Espera, ese aullido de lobo, ¿era el digimon malvado tras de Davis? Pregunta Tai medio curioso, y de pronto suena una voz.

_"Que insulto. ¿Yo? ¿Un digimon malvado? Pero que malagradecidos son."_

Dijo una voz incorporea, y de pronto se aparece un espíritu al lado de Koji, sorprendiendo a todos, y Koji se voltea y sonrie. -Hola Lobomon, ¿Comó esta la situación? Pregunta Koji ignorando las miradas estupefactas de los demás, y Lobomon se voltea y contesta serio. -Mal, el enemigo se acerca y quiere a Davis, debemos apurarnos. No estoy seguro, pero creo que esta usando algún hechizo, la hechicería de este digimon es muy fuerte y peligrosa. Dijo Lobomon muy serio y preocupado, y Koji asiente y sonrie, y se voltea. -Chicos, permitan que les presente a Lobomon, guerrero de la luz, descendiente de AncientGarurumon el legendario guerrero que derrotó al malvado Lucemon, y restauro la paz del digimundo, hace mucho tiempo. Él es mi compañero, y el dueño del aullido. Dijo Koji con media sonrisa, y todos se quedan sorprendidos, y Lobomon se voltea y sin sonreir contesta. -Hola. Dijo Lobomon sin más que decir, y todos se quedan sorprendidos.

De pronto las luces se apagan, y se escuchan unos gritos, y Joe saca unas linternas de bolsillo, y las reparte entre todos. -¿Qué fue eso? Pregunta Tai a la luz de las linternas en círculo, y Koji contesta. -Debe ser el ememigo, deprisa, ¡tenemos que ir a proteger a Davis! Dijo Koji y sale corriendo por un pasillo en dirección del grito, y todos lo siguen iluminando su camino con las linternas. -¡Espera! ¿Quién es el enemigo? Pregunta TK detrás de Koji, y él sin aminorar la carrera, contesta. -Se trata de un digimon peligroso, es el antecesor de Myotismon, un digimon virus hibrído malvado, el terrible Skeletonmon. Es un vampiro de la obscuridad, muy astuto, y lo que es peor es que es Inmortal. Dijo Koji muy serio, y Kari, Mimi y Gatomon al escuchar eso se apresuran para salvar de Davis de ese monstruo terrible.

Mientras en otra parte...

Por los obscuros pasillos del hospital, el digimon amortajado camina en la dirección de Davis, la luz de los milagros la podía sentir, sus ojos rojos brillan sobrenaturalmente, y avanza, aterrorizando a los medicos y pacientes.

El terrible Skeletonmon sigue la luz de los milagros, para fusionarse con su usuario, y sumergir al mundo en el caos y las tinieblas, y cumplir con todas sus ambiciones...

**Continuará...**

* * *

**Nota del autor: **

Así termina este capítulo, perdón por no actualizar en tanto tiempo, es que estoy muy ocupado con mis otras historias, pero ya voy agarrando ritmo. Pronto habrá otra actualización, y como vieron el pobre Davis fue absorbido, y ahora es perseguido por un digimon malvado, el terrible Skeletonmon.

Este digimon también es un Interloper, y muy peligroso, y desea fusionarse con Davis, para usar el poder de los milagros para el mal. Además aparecen Koji y Lobomon, de digimon frontier, y tal vez no lo notaron pero, Skeletonmon sintió la presencia de AncientGarurumon cerca, protegiendo a Davis.

En los recuerdos, se ve que Davis conoce a Takuya y a los otros guerreros legendarios, y que también ya tiene más experiencia como elegido, ya estuvo en el digimundo antes, solo que no lo recordaba.

Ahondaré en eso más adelante, y espero que les siga gustando esta historia, trataré de no dejarla olvidada por tanto tiempo, bien eso es todo.

Espero sus comentarios, no olviden Review y seguimiento o favorito para no perderse de los nuevos capítulos. Gracias por leer.

Yog fuera...


End file.
